Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta
by Madame Eliza
Summary: Lo unico que queria era una familia,el se la dio,pero nadie le dijo que el precio era un matrimonio sin amor,ella lo entrego todo,la esposa perfecta,todos querian tenerla,el se regodiaba al saber que era suya,hasta que un dia ella se canso,llevandose todo con ella ¿Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar el magnate para que su esposa volviera a su celda de oro? Mal Summary- Entrar PORFA
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer.**

**Solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Prologo**

El camino hacia la mansión se le hizo mas largo que nunca,el deseo que le recorría al imaginarse enterrado en el sexo de su mujer lo hizo gruñir,a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad,dies largos años,eso llevaba de matrimonio y aun no podía quitarse las ganas de poseerla cada vez que la veía,su mujer,aquel ser de cuerpo curvilíneo,labios regordetes y melena de sexo ardiente,aquella mujer que se había casado con su mejor amigo,pensando en construir una vida nueva,una vida llena alejada de dolor y necesidades. Si porque Isabella había conocido aquella sensación de asco y aburrimiento,la cual había aumentado luego de la muerte de sus padres, huérfana y con una herencia a su espalda,hubiera sido presa fácil para cualquier hombre marcado con la palabra codicia en su frente; Así que cuando Edward Cullen amigo de la familia le pidió casarse con ella,no dudó,los dos ganaban, ella construir un nuevo hogar y el, recibir la herencia que le habían negado todos esos años.

Edward Cullen,treinta y dos años,magnate conocido en cualquier ámbito social,orgulloso de su familia,no tenia ninguna preocupación a parte de ganar algunas acciones diarias o destrozar alguna empresa,hombre desidido y orgulloso de su lugar en su circulo social. Todo eso dejo de importar cuando al llegar a su llamado hogar,encontró un camión de mudanza y a las dos persona que mas amaba junto a el; al bajar del coche su corazón se salto un latido, al ver que su esposa ya no lucia orgullosa su sortija de matrimonio.

* * *

Hola, como ven soy nueva en esto, espero hacerlo bien, aqui les dejo esta historia que habia estado rondando en mi cabeza, espero que les guste, si es asi , haganmelo saber con un review.

Nos vemos en el primer capitulo.

Deseos y sueños.

Madame Eliza.


	2. Verdades dolorosas

**Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**la historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Verdades Dolorosas**

El whisky corría por su garganta con facilidad, ya hace mucho había pasado el efecto de ardor al recorrer su cuerpo con cada trago ¿qué tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Ya nada importaba, ahora solo quedaba un cuarto vacío, lleno con su olor, su maldito olor a fresas, eso era todo lo que le quedaba, su olor y un millón de recuerdos que ahora se le enterraban en su corazón como puñales.

_-¿Qué significa esto Isabella? -La pregunta salió como un susurro silbante, ella sabía que se estaba controlando, no quería perder el control frente a Alice._

_-debemos hablar Edward -caminó hasta el conductor y le dio las instrucciones, Edward solo alcanzo a escuchar, San Diego, ¿Qué demonios había en esa ciudad? -Alice cariño, espérame en el coche, no voy a tardar -la niña observo a su tío, con una mirada furiosa se dio la vuelta con dirección al mercedes_

_-¿te piensas llevar a Alice? De todas maneras ¿dónde mierda vas?_

_-me voy Edward...yo, ya no puedo, esta vida que me has dado puede ser buena para muchas personas, soporte todo lo que pude, creo que diez años han sido suficiente._

_-¿te has cansado? Que mierda, me estás diciendo que estas cansada de ropa cara y regalos costosos, Bella eso es ilógico, cariño esto es una tontería, vamos a casa y hablemos, estoy cansado Kebi no fue hoy, eh estado sin secretaria todo el día._

_-¿que día es hoy Edward? -la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa- es trece de septiembre, hoy cumplo treinta años Edward y a ti lo único que te interesa es descansar, eso no te dice lo mal que va este matrimonio- el gruño al ver como los ojos avellana se llenaban de lágrimas -no hay un día que no me pregunte qué hago mal, me desvivo por ti, por tener la casa en orden, la cena caliente, tu ropa arreglada, sé que no lo hago yo, pero me encargo que todo este como te gusta -Isabella cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió las lágrimas habían desaparecido, eso había sido una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Edward, su fuerza -llevo diez años encerrada aquí, esperando como la esposa perfecta, organizando fiestas para que tú te regodees frente a tus colegas, para que me pasees como un trofeo, para que todos sepan que esa noche, la preciosidad de ojos avellana se abrirá de piernas y la harás gritar tu nombre - Edward trago -se todo Edward, como alardeas con tus amigos -ella gimió -lo peor es que no te das cuenta ¿verdad? El día de nuestra boda, fue el único día que te vi feliz de verdad, todo este tiempo me eh mentido a mí misma, diciéndome que era porque íbamos a iniciar una nueva vida -Edward se estremeció al escuchar su risa entrecortada- pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando camino a nuestra luna de miel, me dijiste que ya habías firmado en la mañana los documentos de la herencia, eso era lo que te hacia feliz, no nuetra union..._

_-Bella, estaba feliz ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta?_

_-...fue la primera vez que llore por ti, la primera de muchas, claro que en ese momento tampoco te diste cuenta, Edward no hay día que no nos digas que todo esto es por nosotros -Edward gimió, cuando ella le cogió su rostro -haz dicho que lo has dado todo por mí, pero es ¿verdad? piensa y dime quien dio más en esta farsa -ella se acercó hasta rozar sus labios -me case con veinte años, era joven, con la esperanza tonta de toda mujer "el hogar perfecto" eso era en lo único que pensaba; crie a Alice como si fuera mi hija -Edward dos meses después había quedado a cargo de su sobrina Alice, después de que sus padres fueran asesinados, la pequeña con cinco años, había encontrado refugio en los brazos de su esposa -¿Por qué me dice a mi mamá? no compartimos sangre, pero a mí me dio ese título ¿porque tú eres solo tío Edward? ella es tu sangre, y de todas maneras ha decidido venir conmigo_

_-Isabella ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres hijos? podemos tenerlos, no necesitas hacer todo esto -el rostro de su esposa se contrajo como si le hubiera pegado_

_-no te das cuenta, eso está claro, nos conocemos hace quince años y aun así no me conoces para nada, Edward, te amo, te he amado siempre, por eso debo irme, porque sé que tú nunca me amaras, no quiero desperdiciar más años, rogando migajas de amor, migajas que nunca recibiré, ya soy mayor y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas -abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar en el_

_-nunca te eh engañado -Él estaba pálido, ella lo amaba, como no se había dado cuenta, ella, aquella mujer apasionada, le amaba -siempre he sido tuyo_

_-una parte de ti, ha sido de mía, una parte que eh comprado -le entrego la sortija, aquella banda de oro sencilla, porque a ella le gustaba así -una parte que eh comprado a un costo muy alto -suspiro -mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo -el asintió, ya no había mucho que decir -¿te despedirás de Alice?_

_-si ¿adónde irán? -pregunto mientras se dirigía al mercedes, coche que él no conocía_

_-iremos a una de las casas que me dejo mis padres, en cuanto estemos instaladas, Alice te llamara -Bella le sonrió a la adolescente de quince años -cariño, es hora de despedirse -Alice, una pequeña joven, de cabello largo y ojos color verdes, había heredado el carácter Cullen, miro con furia a su tío._

Edward rio al recordar las amargas palabras de su sobrina, su hija, aquella niña que había criado, aquella preciosidad que había defendido a la que consideraba su madre, le había gritado, le había condenado, y él sabía que se lo merecía.

_-espero que sufras, que los años que mamá sufrió, se multipliquen y los padezcas tú, que al entrar a esa casa, sientas lo que es estar solo, adiós señor Cullen._

_-¡Alice! -le reprendió Bella sorprendida del arranque de furia de su hija_

_-déjala Isabella, ella tiene razón –miro por última vez a Alice –te quiero, aunque no te lo diga a menudo, te quiero mucho bichito –Alice gimió y corrió al coche_

_-Adiós Edward, tendrás noticias pronto._

Caminó hasta su armario, había pocas cosas ahí, ya no estaba su ropa, aquella ropa que el creía que había comprado con su dinero, como no se había dado cuenta todos esos años que la cuenta a su nombre seguía intacta, que el dinero que enviaba mensualmente se acumulaba, hasta una cifra innumerable; camino hasta el abrigo que había usado la noche anterior, su olor seguía ahí, parecía que había pasado días desde la última vez que la vio, al mirar su móvil, vio que solo habían pasado horas.

-Oh Isabella, nunca te dije que te amaba, cuánto daño te eh hecho nena.

* * *

Hola, bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, como soy nueva en el manejo de fanfiction, creo que sin querer borre los review, de todas maneras quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron sus comentarios.

Girl Perverse: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y si fuiste mi primer review,espero que te guste el primer capitulo, y que sigas pasandote por aqui dejandome tu opinion.

The princess of the winds: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste mi historia, actualizare todas las semanas, tengo unos capitulos ya, pero faltan corregir y agregar una que otra cosa, bueno espero que te guste el primer capitulo y que te sigas pasando por aqui.

Erika: Mi primera Guest, bueno nena me alegro que te guste, si actualizare pronto. Espero que te guste el cap.

Melania: Otra guest, Bueno me alegra que te guste la pinta que tiene, espero verte pronto otra vez

Gracias a los favoritos,alertas y reviews

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Deseos y sueños

Madame Eliza.


	3. La verdad sea dicha

**Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer.**

**La historia, es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 2:

**La verdad sea dicha.**

**_Honolulu- Hawái_**

**_Diez años antes._**

_El calor era bochornoso, sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo, sobre llevar el vestido de novia puesto, Isabella Swan a su veinte años, siempre había soñado, que el vestido blanco fuera sacado en su luna de miel, por eso habían viajado en un vuelo privado de casi cinco horas, para cumplir su sueño, pero al ver como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello, me di cuenta que fue una mala idea_

_-nena ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida –pregunte, mientras tomaba mi trago_

_-recuérdame porque llevo este vestido –sonreí al ver como soplaba su escote –estoy toda mojada y pegajosa –gemí al escucharla, la jale y la coloque sobre mi regazo_

_-me gustan mojadas y sudadas –sentí como se estremecía bajo mis brazos –aunque siempre con menos ropa –lamí la nueva gota de sudor, que resbalaba tentadoramente por su escote -estamos a punto de llegar, así los dos, nos libraremos de ese estúpido vestido_

_-¿pensé que te gustaba? –suspire al sentir sus labios en mi cuello_

_-y me chifla, pero muero por tenerte arrinconada en una superficie plana. De preferible en horizontal –ella rio, se alejó y con voz coqueta dijo las palabras mágicas_

_-me tendrás en todos lados amor, en la cama, la bañera, el jacuzzi, la pared –gemí –la piscina, la playa –sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo –el suelo, donde usted quiera señor Cullen –mordí su labio –pero no olvide, que primero debe de hacer algo muy importante_

_-¿Qué es eso tan importante, que retrasa disfrutar de mi esposa? –dije frustrado_

_-desvirgarme, por supuesto señor Cullen –pequeña bruja..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡EDWARD! –Sentí una mano que me removía del hombro, Salí de mis recuerdos, aquel día donde realmente comenzó mi felicidad -¿hijo?

-Carlisle ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi silla, estaba en la oficina, observando la maravillosa vista de Nueva York -no te escuche entrar

-me di cuenta –dijo divertido -¿Cómo estás? –suspiré, esa pregunta me la llevaba haciendo, desde hace dos días atrás, cuando se enteró que mi matrimonio había acabado.

-Estoy bien, como lo eh estado todos estos días –gruñí -¿es que no lo ves?

-lo único que veo, es a una copia mal creada de mi hijo –Carlisle Cullen, cincuenta años de Edad, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, me observaba con pena, desde que se había enterado de que mi buena esposa me había dejado, bueno eso no le sorprendía mucho, aquello venia de herencia, ya que eso mismo había sucedido con Elizabeth Masen, su esposa, le dejó con un niño de tres años de edad, después de gritarle que tenía un amante, solo había estado esperando que llegara mi turno –¿Has tenido más noticias?

-No, Alice me llamo al día siguiente de que se fueran, habían llegado bien, no hablo mucho, ya que dijo que irían a la playa, que hacia buen tiempo –me encogí de hombros, eso había sucedido hace dos semanas, el tiempo corría muy lento sin ellas.

-piensas...-Carlisle carraspeo –las fiestas, piensas ir a las fiestas.

-no lo sé Carlisle, no he hablado con Bella, solo sé que en cualquier momento vendrá su abogado, y yo no sé qué hare –la frustración me estaba llevando al límite, y él se preocupaba de las malditas fiestas.

-solo digo, que faltan dos semas y se acaba el año Edward, no crees que deberías guardarte el orgullo, llamar a Bella y preguntarle si puedes ver a Alice, es mi nieta Edward –Carlisle se levantó –solo digo que hubieran preguntado mi maldita opinión, antes de que Bella se la llevara –golpee el escritorio enojado

-Vanessa, nos dejó la custodia a los dos papá, a Isabella y a mí, los dos sabemos que Alice ya puede decidir, ¿querías que se la quite? ¿para qué? Para mantenerla sola en casa, no tengo tiempo para criar a una adolescente y tú tampoco papá, por no decir que ni siquiera pasas en el país –observe lo pálido que estaba, muy pocas veces perdía el control con el –si la hubieras visto, Alice me odia, me grito, defendió a su madre de mi.

-¡ELLA NO ES SU MADRE! –

-¡SU MADRE ESTA MUERTA! –Gruñí furioso, sabia el camino que iba a tomar esta conversación –Alice se queda con Isabella y esta discusión se termino.

-voy a pelear por ella –espeto Carlisle, un frio repentino recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que le quitaran a Alice, no me cabía en el pensamiento separarlas, ellas que siempre jugaban a "Marco- Polo" Por qué sabían, que la otra siempre estaría ahí para contestar. Oh no maldita sea.

-No lo permitiré padre, si haces algún movimiento contra Isabella, te aplastare, no tendré remordimiento alguno.

-La sangre debe estar con su sangre.

-El amor es más fuerte padre, como no puedes darte cuenta

-Y lo dices tú, que toda tu vida has sido abandonado –con eso salió de mi oficina

_Golpe bajo padre, pero como siempre certero._

* * *

_Hola gente, bueno aqui les traigo el segundo Capitulo, espero que le guste, se que los capitulos son cortos, pero ahora estoy releyendo los capitulos y ahi cosas que no me gustan y las estoy editando, y no es excusa, pero soy malisima en ortografia y me tardo mucho en corregir._

_Subire capitulo, todos los **miercoles,** si lo tengo antes lo hare, tratare de que los capitulos sean mas largos, tratare de no enrrollarme tanto._

_Bueno, pues despues de todo agradecerles a quien me dejan **review´s** ( es gratificante saber, que mi historia les esta gustando) a las alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras anonimas, gracias a todas._

_Deseos y sueños_

**_Madame Eliza_**


	4. Camino a la solteria, no deseada

**CUANDO YA ES TARDE, PARA DARSE CUENTA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Meyer**

**La historia es de mi propiedad**

**¡POR FAVOR LEER NOTA ABAJO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Camino a la soltería, no deseada.**

**De: **Isabella Cullen

**Fecha: **27 de Octubre de 2012 11.32

**Para: **Edward Cullen

**Asunto: **Noticias

Hola Ed, siento no dar noticias mías antes, no recuerdo la última vez que te envié un mensaje, esto me recuerda al tiempo que aun éramos novios, así estuvimos comunicándonos aquel tiempo que estuviste en Japón, lo siento si me voy del asunto, pero esto me está poniendo nerviosa; Centrándonos al tema principal, te envié por fax los documentos de divorcio, aun no los he firmado, eh pensado que tal vez quieras poner alguna clausula o no estés de acuerdo en algo, de todas maneras mi abogada piensa que deberíamos vernos para arreglarlo personalmente, otro punto de este mensaje, es para invitarte a pasar las fiestas con Alice, tal vez no sea lo más preciso, pero no quiero que Alice lo pase mal esas fechas tan especiales para ella, ahí hablaremos del divorcio.

Cambiando de tema, a Alice le encanta el colegio, ya tiene una mejor amiga, palabras de ella, se llama Charlotte, una niña genial, muy educada, de padres ejemplares, sé que eso te importa mucho, también se inscribió a un curso de moda y confección, aun quiere ser diseñadora, aunque en horas libres a escogido música, eso me hace creer que extraña que le toques el piano. Me sorprende mucho que tu padre la llame casi todos los días, Alice se está asustando ¿él está bien de salud? No sé si invitarlo a las fiestas, eso lo dejo a tu criterio.

La educación de la niña es estupenda, el colegio queda en la misma zona de donde vivimos, La Jolla, es un lugar excelente, con playas y acantilados, no te preocupes por la matricula, ni las mensualidades del colegio, todos está cubierto, eh conseguido un trabajo ¿puedes creerlo? Soy profesora de Idiomas, tengo a unos pequeños de cinco años y también a unos de diecisiete, son geniales, ya sabes cómo me encantan los niños. He hecho buenas amistades, tengo de vecina a una señora muy amable, que tiene un hijo de la edad de Alice, ella lo odia, si, nuestra pequeña sabe lo que es odiar, me hace gracia cada vez que la escucho "el rebelde, moja bragas del colegio" así lo describe, él se llama Jasper, y es un encanto de chico, no te pongas celoso, a nuestra niña no le interesa de esa manera. Bueno, tal vez no hallas leído la mitad de este mensaje, pero espero que te guste tener noticias nuestras, hazme saber si nos acompañaras para las fiestas, por cierto no te dejes manipular por Alice, se está sacando el carnet de conducir y quiere un coche urgente, no le prometas cosas, que luego nos dará dolores de cabeza.

Cuídate mucho Ed, y por favor aliméntate bien.

Bella.

.

.

.

.

Después de días sonreí, más de un mes de separados, ella había dado señales de vida, pero dolía, dolía leer aquel contrato, varias hojas descansaban en mis manos, solicitado por Isabella Cullen, pronto Swan, la cual no pedía nada, simplemente deshacerse de mi apellido y todo lo que me rodeaba, no exigía nada ni para ella, ni para Alice, ni la mitad de mis posesiones. Mi esposa, mi mujer, aquella persona tonta, porque no había palabra para describirla, se pasaba de buena y eso no era bueno para ella, ni para nadie.

-Señor Cullen, su abogado ha llegado.

-hazlo pasar Kebi – tire de mis cabellos, estaba a un paso de volver a ser soltero, una soltería que no quería, la puerta se abrió, mostrándome un hombre alto, con cabello castaño desordenado, no vestía para nada como un abogado, sus pantalones rasgados y su cazadora de cuero le daban un aspecto desaliñado, aunque lo que daba la nota eran sus botas de motoristas –Garrett…-salude, sus ojos color miel brillaban divertidos

-Que hay viejo –sonrió, mientras me daba un abrazo- ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Así es, siento hacerte venir desde tan lejos –él se encogió de hombros, como si hacerlo viajar desde África fuera poca cosa

-Ya sabes viejo, siempre me gusta una buena pelea, y mucho mejor si es en un juicio.

-no cambias, la edad no pasa por tu espíritu –sonreí

-eso es porque mi espíritu es libre –guiño un ojo –pero no me has dicho para que me necesitas, debe ser algo gordo, para que hagas venir –con todo y apariencia Garrett Pace era un tiburón como abogado, y yo necesitaba al mayor para esto.

-Estoy en trámite de divorcio –la diversión se esfumo de su rostro

-eres un hijo de puta –gruño -¿Cómo mierda paso? ¿Estas dejando a Bella?

-una mierda –suspire –ella me deja a mí

-tuvo que ser algo grave para que te deje, hace dos años estaban genial, Bella me hablo hasta de tener hijos ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿hijos? Ella te hablo de que quería tener hijos… claro que lo hizo –observe a mi amigo, Garrett Pace, había sido amigo de Bella, desde los ocho años, yo le había conocido por ella, la primera vez que le había visto fue en nuestra boda, había sido nuestro padrino, ese había sido mi primer error, aceptar un hombre que no conocía como padrino de nuestro enlace –Bella te quiere Garrett, por eso estas aquí –me observo sin entender –estos son los papeles de divorcio, me llegaron hoy, ella no me pide nada, ni una casa en donde vivir, quiero que tú hagas que acepte una pensión de por vida, para ella y Alice, el veinte por ciento de toda mi fortuna, en toda clase de bienes materiales y por supuesto compartir la custodia de Alice, aunque ella no la está pidiendo por completo, eso más lo hago por Carlisle, el….

-Para el carro viejo, no estoy entendiendo nada –se acomodó en el sillón –que tal si comienzas por el principio.

_Si no terminaba con un ojo morado, después de que termine la reunión, podría considerarme afortunado._

* * *

_Hola a todos, pues aqui esta otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste, poco a poco varios personajes se iran sumando a esta historia, no pierdan de vista a Garrett, tendra un papel muy importante en esta historia. Por cierto el proximo capitulo, veremos la historia contada por otro **Personaje.**_

_****Bueno para los que aun han llegado hasta aqui, quiero pedirles si alguien puede ayudarme a buscar una **Beta,** o si alguien esta disponible, para que me ayude a continuar esta historia, la verdad es que los capitulos se me estan terminando y no eh podido adelantar mucho la historia. Asi que si alguien se apiada de esta escritora en crisis, les agradeceria._

_Ahora sin mas les agradezco a **M****elania, Emotika, Ale74, Girl Perverse, The princess on the winds, Dracullen, Tania Masen Cullen, LeslieCullenJb. **Y a todos las alertas y favoritos._

_Nos vemos el proximo Miercoles_

**_Deseos y Sueños_**

**_Madame Eliza_**


	5. Cuando la madurez, toca la puerta

**CUANDO YA ES TARDE, PARA DARSE CUENTA**

**Hola lectores, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 de esta historia.**

**Le doy las gracias a mi Beta _Mary de Cullen, una chica genial que aparte de corregir mi monton de faltas, se a convertido en una buena amiga ¡Te quiero nena!_**

**Bueno no queda mas que decir:**

**Los personajes no son mios**

**La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 4  
**

**Cuando la madurez toca la puerta  
**  
**Alice:  
**

-Cereales. Listo, leche. Listo, tostadas. Listo, jugo de naranja. Listo -Alice Cullen, observó la mesa con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, todo estaba preparado, aquel desayuno sencillo le había llevado varias horas preparar, pero valía el esfuerzo -es la hora -observo el reloj de pared subió corriendo hasta el dormitorio de su madre, al entrar ahogo un sollozo, al ver la forma menuda de la persona que la había criado. Cuando habían llegado a San Diego había sido de madrugada, ella había observado como su madre se tragaba el llanto en todo el vuelo, pero la dureza había terminado al pisar su nuevo hogar, Alice había llevado casi a rastras el cuerpo de su madre, y la había consolado por muchas horas, hasta que por fin se había quedado dormida, de eso hace ya diez horas.

-¿mamá? -la llamó, quitándole la manta de encima -es hora de levantarse

-hola cariño -la voz rasposa de Bella, se escuchó baja -¿Qué hora es?

-son las dos de la tarde, te he preparado el desayuno

-¿en verdad? -Alice la abrazo, al ver como sus ojos volvían aguarse -te quiero.

-yo también mami, saldremos adelante -Bella soltó una risa entrecortada

-se supone que yo soy la adulta, debería consolarte a ti.

-por hoy yo me encargaré de ti -Y así lo hizo, bajaron a desayunar, conversaron, sacaron cita para ir a ver varios colegios de la zona, vieron televisión, el motivo era entretener a su madre, no permitir que se acuerde de su esposo, y lo hizo bien, Bella no derramo ni una lágrima más, al menos por ahora.

-deberías ir a bañarte - le dijo a su madre, la cual levanto una ceja

-¿huelo mal? -pregunto divertida

-bueno no, pero pensé que podíamos a salir ¿Qué te parecen unos daikiris?

-me parece que has visto mucho Sexo en Nueva York, tienes dieciséis años y ¿de dónde diablos conoces el Daikiris?

-como tú lo has dicho, mucho Sexo en Nueva York -Alice rió

-¿Tal vez debería bloquear algunos canales? -pregunto Bella

-Tal vez es hora de que me calle -Bella negó divertida, mientras subía a bañarse

Alice observo el teléfono, tenía poco tiempo, eso la hizo decidirse, marcó el teléfono de la oficina, ¿cuantas veces lo había marcado? Habían sido tantas que ya no necesitaba ver la agenda.

-Oficina de Edward Cullen -la voz de la secretaria, sonó profesional

-Kebi, soy Alice, ¿mi tío esta por ahí?

-Alice, cariño tu tío no vino a trabajar, pensé que estaba en casa -la pequeña se mordió el labio indecisa -¿está todo bien nena?

-¡Si! Digo, es que dormí en casa de unas amigas, por eso no sabía que se había quedado en casa, le llamare al móvil, cuídate Kebi, adiós -colgó, antes de soltar más tonterías, busco el número de Edward en su móvil y marco, sonó pero nadie contesto, maldijo por lo bajo y dio en remarcar.

-Cullen -la voz de su tío se escuchó ronca

-hola.-saludo Alice -hemos llegado bien

-Ali, pequeña ¿Cómo están?

-estamos bien, la casa de los abuelos es bonita -suspiro, los padres de Bella siempre habían sido sus abuelos, aunque no los haya conocido.

-¿te gusta? Si estas incomoda...

-estamos bien ¿vale? -Alice, escucho los pasos de su madre -tengo que irme, hace buen tiempo e iré a la playa, te volveré a llamar

-Esta bien Alice, cuídate y dile a tu madre.-pero ella ya había colgado, no necesitaba escuchar más, observo como su madre bajaba las escaleras y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -pregunto, mientras observaba el vestido elegante de color verde que adornaba el cuerpo de su madre

-un vestido cariño ¿no lo ves? -Bella la observo confundida

-mamá, ya no es necesario que vistas así, se cuánto detestabas todo esto

-ahora es lo único que tengo.

-eso se puede solucionar. - Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa

El colegio estaba bien, Charlotte y ella, se habían vuelto inseparables; cuando habían ido a conocer el segundo colegio, su madre había quedado maravillada, y para qué negarlo ella también, mientras su madre hablaba con la directora Esme Platt, ella había quedado esperando en la oficina de espera, ahí conoció a Charlotte, una chica más alta que ella, con uno maravillosos ojos negros al igual que su cabello, estaba ahí porque el profesor la culpaba de copiar en el examen, cosa que había hecho, pero ella lo negaba, observo a Alice, y sonrió maliciosamente

-te van a comer viva, si sigues dándoles a todos esa mirada asustada. - dijo con suficiencia

-pues entonces todos, conocerán lo que es que les entierren mis putos Valentinos en su culo -se habían retado con la mirada, para después soltar a reírse, desde ahí no habían vuelto a separarse.

De eso dos meses atrás, cuando Alice le había preguntado, por que seguía siendo su amiga, Charlotte se había reído y le había abrazado de los hombros

-veras querida Alice, a veces la vida pone en tu camino, personas maravillosas -Alice había sonreído -por eso yo estoy en tu vida

-pensé que en esta relación la maravillosa era yo -pregunto divertida

-no, tu eres la genial amiga, que me ayuda a que mi ropa no sea un puto desastre

-¿solo por eso?

-no, también estoy contigo, porque tienes a la mamá más caliente del colegio y aparte es profesora -Charlotte alzó en gesto morboso las cejas, logrando que Alice riera -ya sabes cuánto me gusta experimentar el sexo, tal vez algún día tu madre quiera probar algo de sangre latina.

-no lo creo, mi madre todavía ama a su ex -marido

én soy tu amiga, porque te quiero -continuo sin escuchar a su amiga -y porque te quiero me voy, porque ahí viene ese chico caliente hasta aquí -Alice gimió, regreso a ver atrás y observo, como la maldita población femenina se comía con los ojos a Jasper- Mojabragas- Whitlock -esta para comérselo con patatas

-Charlotte -saludo Jasper con su acento sureño, observo a Alice -futura esposa

-Jasper, yo ya me iba -saludo la morena -nos vemos Alice

-Adiós Char -observo al rubio -¿Qué me miras?

-estas para comerte enterita -le susurro el rubio -si envejeces como tu madre, me caso ahora mismo contigo

-si prestaras atención en clase, en vez de estarme observando, sabrías que nadie envejece igual -Jasper sonrió, ante el rostro molesto de la pequeña

-por supuesto que lo sé, y me alegra que sepas que te observo

-y eso ¿Por qué? -pregunto confundida

-porque eso quiere decir, que también me miras

-serás imbécil -gruño

-¿Qué haces esta tarde? -pregunto el rubio cambiando de tema

-nada que te interese -Alice lo evadió y camino hasta el coche de su madre

-podrías ser un poco más amable, yo solo trato de ser cortes

-¿cortes? Lo que pasa es que eres un salido, crees que por que eres alto, rubio, guapo e inteligente, todas deberían caer a tus pies, pero no eres más que un maldito moja-bragas, que no entiende que por una vez una chica se niega, eres insoportable, un incordio, un error de la naturaleza -termino observando los ojos azules del muchacho, el cual la observaba patidifuso

-Así que te parezco Guapo e Inteligente -la miró divertido -¿también te mojo las bragas? -pregunto maliciosamente

-¡Aggg! De todo lo que he te he dicho, solo se te quedo eso es que ¿eres tonto?

-¿te gustan los tontos? Si es así, puedo volverme tonto por ti -Alice se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los sureños estúpidos

-¡Guapa! Que sea de Texas, no me hace sordo -le grito

-¡Pero si tonto! ¡GILIPOLLAS!

-¿Alice? -la pelinegra se congeló -¿Qué son esos gritos? -Alice giro tan rápido, que casi se le quiebra el cuello. Hay de pie, junto a su madre, estaba nada más y nada menos que el Magnate Edward Cullen.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, les agradesco a todos mis lectores, aquellos que dejan comentarios, alertas y favoritos, tambien a mis lectores fantasmas, que son unos cuantos por las visitas, que tengo en cada capitulo.

Nos vemos el proximo Miercoles, si aqui en España, ya es miercoles 00:47 am.

**Recuerden dejar su opinion de la historia, cada una es una manera de decir que tanto les gusta de la historia,**

**Saludos.**

**Eliza**


	6. El tiempo pasa despacio si estas solo

**CUANDO YA ES TARDE, PARA DARSE CUENTA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi beta**

**Mary de Cullen**

**Por soportar mis quejas, y tener tiempo de hablar conmigo**

**aunque estemos a seis horas de diferencia.**

**Te quiero nena.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**El tiempo pasa despacio, si estas solo**

La música se escuchaba suave, aquella banda de rock alternativo estaba lo suficiente lejos para no aturdirlo, con un vaso de ron en la mano, observaba a la multitud balanceando la cabeza y las caderas al ritmo del compás, chicas universitarias, disfrutaban que era viernes, rogando en sus mentes, que al terminar la velada, les acompañara alguien que las haga ansiar un orgasmo. Edward sonrió irónicamente ¿desde cuándo no tenía sexo?

-Dos meses y tres días. -susurro para sí mismo, recordó aquellas noches de gloria, donde llegaba hambriento a su casa, y no era precisamente de comida su hambre, sonreía orgulloso, cuando veía a su mujer preparar la mesa, como a él le gustaba; Porque si, él era muy especial cuando era la hora de comer, la única que lograba sobrellevar sus berrinches era su esposa, aquel ser desgraciado, que después de la muerte de sus padres se había refugiado en sus brazos, buscando amor y lo único que encontró fue una casa vacía la cual debía decorar con su presencia.

-Nena, nunca te lleve a un concierto, con lo mucho que te gustaba el rock. - pensó en voz alta

-Señor. -Edward regreso a ver al barman, el hombre lo observo nervioso, al ver como aun en la oscuridad aquellos ojos verdes brillaban

-te he dicho que cuando este aquí me digas Edward, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo Quil - El chico asintió, aquel hombre de traje elegante, desde hace dos meses, llegaba todos los días a la misma hora, tomaba unos cuantos tragos y se iba tranquilamente, de vez en cuando conversaba con el muchacho universitario -¿Qué pasa?

-la señora.-se aclaró la garganta -le invita una copa -Edward le observo con una ceja levantada, mientras le ponía al frente la copa -un Martini

Edward Cullen, regreso a mirar a donde el barman había señalado, una joven alta, rubia y vestida con jeans, le sonrió descaradamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

-hola, no sabía lo que tomabas, así que he decidido por ti -Edward sonrió

-Veo que Quil se ha equivocado, me dijo que el trago me invitaba una señora -le observo despectivamente- usted no es más que una niña, valla a buscar a otra parte, esta noche no seré yo el que caliente su cama de fraternidad -la chica le miro boquiabierta, aquel dios de cabello rebelde, llevaba yendo a aquel bar mucho tiempo, y siempre estaba solo, así que esa noche había decidido arriesgarse, pero ese hombre con apariencia de Ángel condenado, tenía un boca que escupía veneno cada vez que hablaba, cuantas chicas no había visto ella irse con lágrimas en los ojos después de acercarse a ese ser ¿Por qué habría creído que con ella sería diferente? ¿Qué la hacía especial? Frunció los labios enfadada, cogió la copa que había comprado para él, y se la tiro en la cara, el hombre ni pestañeo.

-Y es por esa acción dolida, que has quedado como otra mujer despechada, ordinaria.

-eres la persona más repugnante que he conocido -Edward sonrió irónicamente, mientras se secaba el rostro con su pañuelo de tela

-Pero aun así deseas, que me entierre entre tus piernas y te haga suplicar que te folle, deseas apretarme en tu interior -la chica respiro con dificultad -sueñas con aquel hombre que te lleve a otro mundo, lo buscas con desesperación -Edward se levantó y rozo su oreja con sus labios -todo eso es lo que te quita lo especial, lo que te hace ser una más.

Con esas palabras el cobrizo, tiro unos billetes en la barra y salió con paso decidido, dejando a la mujer al borde del colapso y al camarero con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Otra noche sin Sexo Edward, Vete acostumbrando.

El ruido le despertó, levanto la cabeza del sofá, entrecerró cuando la luz le dio en plena cara, otra vez había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, gruñó al escuchar el maldito ruido, se restregó la cara y camino hacia la puerta al ver que de ahí provenía.

-Llevo toda la mañana llamándote ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? -Edward masculló por lo bajo -¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-He dicho que no lo sé Garrett -camino hasta el sofá -¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo también estoy feliz de verte -ironizó el castaño, luego le observo la cara -no sabía que te había golpeado tan duro -Edward involuntariamente toco su labio aun hinchado. Había pasado ya dos días de aquella reunión, Garrett furioso se había tirado sobre él, por suerte solo había avanzado a tirar un golpe, antes de que él se alejara.

-Bueno, no puedo decir de que me hallas dado despacio -una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del castaño -pero no ha respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me dijiste que íbamos a ir donde Bella ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-no, dije que yo iba a ir donde mi mujer, en ningún momento te nombre a ti.

-Necesito ir, ella espera arreglar todo lo legal en este viaje que vas hacer -Edward frunció el ceño -ella lo decía en serio. Edward no puedes obligarla a estar a tu lado.

-¿Crees que no lo es? Garrett, yo sé que ya no hay nada que hacer, estoy colgando de un hilo, y mi peso es demasiado fuerte para él -suspiro -solo tengo estas vacaciones

-tienes la esperanza de reconquistarla ¿verdad? -El cobrizo levanto la mirada sorprendido, Garrett había utilizado un tono de voz que no le pasó desapercibido

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¡Hay mucho! Bella es una mujer, pero tiene alma de niña, en verdad vas a ser tan egoísta, como para manipularla, ¿no puedes respetar su decisión? ¿crees que a ella no le dolió dejarte?-le observo -No te has preguntado cuánto tiempo lleva planteándose alejarse de ti, el dolor que le causo solamente la idea de comenzar un camino sola, Alice se fue con ella, pero te aseguro que a tu esposa nunca se le cruzo la idea de alejarla de ti

-ella es mi vida Garrett -Edward gruño -yo haría cualquier cosa para que ella este a mi lado, la sola idea de verla en compañía de otro hombre, me repugna.

-lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión.

-¡Maldita sea! Llámalo como quieras, pero es mi mujer, yo fui el primero en tocarla, yo fui el que la convirtió en la mujer apasionada que es ahora

-¡JODER! Edward ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Bella no es un objeto sexual! Ella es como mi familia -el castaño camino hasta la puerta -me llamaste para que cuidara del bienestar económico de ella, y lo haré, pero también cuidare su bienestar mental -le observo -aunque no viaje contigo, estaré estas malditas fiestas sentado a tu lado, aunque tenga que conducir hasta San Diego, así que no trates de sabotear mi viaje -sonrió, al observar como el rostro de su amigo se volvía pálido -Que nos conocemos viejo.

Edward maldijo la hora en que había llamado al castaño; la desesperación había jugado contra él, cuantas veces le había dicho Bella que se mantuviera alejado de Garrett en los negocios, que él era un sobreviviente.

Edward conocía la historia de Garrett, hijo único y huérfano, de padres de bajos recursos, había quedado solo muy niño, había pasado por un sinfín de hogares, hasta que se había establecido con doce años en una familia adinerada, a lado del hogar de Isabella, ella con nueve años había conquistado a Garrett a base de conversaciones infantiles, esa había sido la razón por la que el castaño había decidido mantenerse con esa familia, Isabella había sido su razón de ser, y cada vez que podía le daba las gracias, porque por ella había tenido una familia feliz, que le había enseñado valores, que aunque casi nunca los ponía en práctica, los admiraba en las demás personas, por eso es que quería a Bella, porque ella representaba todo lo que el admiraba.

-si Bella se entera de esto, me mata -Edward subió al coche, que su amable secretaria había dispuesto para el en San Diego -Si no lo hace primero Garrett -el cobrizo había ignorado por completo la amenaza de su amigo, tres horas después de la visita del castaño, él había cogido su avión privado y había volado directo a la ciudad donde le esperaba su familia -lo más seguro es que me mate Bella, por presentarme a su casa sin avisar, cuantas veces no me regaño por mis malos modales -gruño por lo bajo, se estaba comportando como un adolescente, nervioso por la opinión de los demás, nunca le había importado y no iba a comenzar ahora a partirse la cabeza por tonterías, aunque no era la opinión de cualquiera la que estaba en juego ahora.

Cruzaba calles cada vez que el GPS le indicaba, entendía porque a Alice le gustaba, había playas y acantilados, una ciudad encantadora, aunque el clima estaba un poco frío, no se comparaba con el clima de Nueva York, era quince de Diciembre, diez días para navidad. Era una fecha difícil para todos, principalmente para Alice, hace más de diez años sus padres habían muerto, faltaban 3 días para el aniversario de su muerte, y maldita sea, él iba a estar con ella, como lo había hecho siempre. Subió el volumen de la radio, The Beatles sonaba, frunció el ceño al escuchar la canción que se reproducía, Oh Darling; sonrió al recordar, como años atrás había visto a Alice darle una paliza a su madre en el Karaoke, había sido épico, Alice con doce años, les había sorprendido al escoger aquel grupo, horas después supo que era el grupo favorito de ambas, otra cosa más que apuntar en la lista de "Como ser un mal esposo"

-gire a la derecha...Fin del trayecto -Edward silbo por lo bajo, la casa era bonita, él ya la conocía, había estado en esa casa cuando sus suegros aun vivían. Bajó del coche y cerró su chaqueta, el viento corría más fuerte ahí, al estar cerca de la playa, camino con paso seguro, observo los escalones que le separaban de su familia.

-Joder Cullen, hazlo con un par de huevos -se gruño así mismo.

El timbre sonó, una y otra vez, el cobrizo frunció el ceño y observo su Rolex

-¡Mierda! -doce y media, las manecillas parecían burlarse, en cuanto más lo miraba, los minutos parecían correr más lentos, estaba molesto y el tiempo tampoco ayudaba, suspiro profundamente -si me va a matar, que lo haga con más razón -con eso subió al coche y se marchó, apagó la radio cuando escucho el comienzo de música Funky.

Las calles eran tranquilas, vio unas cuantas personas caminando, otras corriendo, paseando los perros, llevaban una vida relajada, sin todo el ajetreo del tráfico, a él le gustaba el ambiente de la gran manzana, todo el bullicio, las diferentes culturas, los rascacielos, todo.

Detuvo el coche, al entrar en el parqueamiento, muchos coches estaban estacionados, dejó el suyo en la entrada y miró la hora, justo en el momento que el timbre sonó, bajo del coche y caminó hacia la entrada.

Se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, al instante un montón de adolescentes salieron corriendo, último día de clases, llegaban las vacaciones

-Oye -detuvo a un chico que se tropezó con su zapato

-Lo siento no le vi -el muchacho camino, pero el agarre de Edward lo mantuvo en su lugar -¿sí? -pregunto sorprendido

-la profesora Cullen ¿Cuál es su coche? -el chico frunció el ceño -responde

-Aquí, no hay ninguna profesora que se apellide así -el cobrizo observo al muchacho, el chico no mentira, pero ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bella?

-¿estás seguro? Es una profesora nueva

-lo estoy, la única profesora que ha llegado, es Miss Swan -Edward sonrió

-¿miss Swan? ¿Idiomas? -una sonrisa más grande apareció en su rostro al ver que el chico volvía a asentir -¿Cuál es su coche?

-¿Quién es usted? -pero al ver la mirada asesina que la daba el hombre, le señaló el coche negro que había dos filas más allá -es el Audi -el muchacho corrió, cuando sintió que el agarre disminuía.

Edward caminó tranquilamente y se recostó del coche de su esposa y se dispuso a esperar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la vio llegar, solo habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, pero ella había cambiado mucho, estaba más delgada, pero no por eso menos hermosa, llevaba un vestido color rosa y una americana negra por encima.

-No Leah, necesitas encontrar un tutor, si te esmeras estas vacaciones, podría volver a reconsiderarlo -su voz sonó suave, pero decidida, usaba el tono con el que me hablaba a mí, aquel tono, en el que decía que era un niño malcriado.

-se lo agradecería Miss Swan, si suspendo su materia este trimestre, serán tres las que me caerán y no podré aprobarlas todas juntas

-lo entiendo, has lo que te he dicho, porque si no. -se detuvo abruptamente, me había visto -Nos vemos después de vacaciones Leah -regreso a verla.

-Felices fiestas -la chica me observo fijamente antes de irse

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo también me alegro de verte -fruncí el ceño -me invitaste ¿recuerdas?

-sí, pero nunca me confirmaste nada -abrió el coche y dejó el bolso -¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo? -preguntó, mientras se colocaba a mi lado -su perfume me golpeo, suspiré y le cogí la mano -Edward -su tono fue de advertencia

-te he echado de menos nena, no sabes cómo…

-¡Pero si tonto! ¡GILIPOLLAS! -mi cuello giro tan rápido, que sonó por el movimiento, hay dándome la espalda, estaba mi pequeña, fruncí el ceño al ver su uniforme ¿su falda no estaba muy corta? Pero lo que me sorprendió fue escucharla gritar, nunca lo había hecho en nuestra presencia

-¿Alice? -la llame, vi como su cuerpo se tensó-¿Qué son esos gritos? -la vi girar tan deprisa, que tuve miedo que se lastimara. Me observo sorprendida por un momento, pero eso paso rápido, entonces sus ojos flamearon y sacó el carácter Cullen.

-No te quiero aquí.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, pues aqui tienen otro capitulo mas, es el mas largo que he escrito, asi que espero que les guste.

Bueno quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta locura de historia. Principalmente aquellas personas que me siguen desde el primer capitulo, tambien a los nuevos lectores y a los lectores fantasmas. Os lo agradesco. Espero que sigan dejandome su opinion.

Nos vemos el proximo Miercoles.

**Deseos y Sueños.**

_**Madame Eliza.**_


	7. La pelea que elimino su oportunidad

**CUANDO YA ES TARDE, PARA DARSE CUENTA**

**Los personajes no pertenecen.**

**La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO**

**A MI MARAVILLOSA BETA**

_**MARY DE CULLEN**_

**Y A MI PRIMERA LECTORA, QUE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SE A TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE HACERME SABER QUE LE A GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**

**_THE PRINCESS OF THE WINDS_**

**GRACIAS CHICAS, SON LAS MEJORES**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA PELEA, QUE LE LLEVÓ A TOMAR LA DESICIÓN FINAL.**

Bella supo que su marido estaba furioso, no fue porque lo vio arrastrar a su hija hacia su coche, ni tampoco fue porque se marchó sin hablarle, ella lo supo cuando llegó a su casa, por los gritos que se escuchaban, el coche de Edward estaba ahí, Bella suspiro antes de salir de su auto y entrar a su casa.

Los gritos de Alice la recibieron.

-¡Que me dejes! ¡No me toques! -histérica, así se encontraba Alice.

Cuando Edward había escuchado el "No te quiero aquí", explotó, frente suyo no estaba su hija, había una adolescente caprichosa, con un odio _poco_ justificado hacia él, en un ataque de rabia, la había agarrado y la había metido a empujones en su coche, casi al llegar a casa de Bella, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba con ellos, entonces los gritos de Alice volvieron otra vez, había corrido a su casa, y él atrás suyo, desde ahí había comenzado, lo que para ellos fue el detonador de la bomba que destruiría de una vez por todas su relación

-deja de gritar Alice -la voz de Edward era fría -¿Qué te pasa?

-tú me pasas ¿Qué haces en nuestro hogar? Mamá ya no quiere que estés aquí, todo lo que haces es hacernos daño.

-Eso es un asunto que resolveremos tu madre y yo -Bella entro en ese momento y la escena que se presentaba la dejo anonadada, los cojines estaban tirados por todas partes, un jarrón hecho trizas, a Edward con el cabello más desordenado que nunca y su hija roja de la rabia

-tu comportamiento, está dejando mucho que desear señorita, así no fue como te críe - Escucho que dijo Edward y la rabia subió a su cabeza

-¿mi comportamiento? No fui yo la que olvido el cumpleaños de su esposa, ni la que olvido mi último exposicion, ni el que nunca estuvo las veces que Mamá me llevó al hospital. - dijo Alice destilando odio en cada una de sus palabras.

Edward veía todo rojo y levanto la mano, pensaba castigar a su hija por su insolencia.

-¡Basta! -el grito de Bella, congeló a los dos -¿Qué crees que ibas hacer Edward?

-nuestra hija, me va a matar, un día de estos lo hará -gruño

-Ahí te equivocas, solo soy hija de Isabella, no tuya ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú mismo me negaste y me llamaste tu sobrina ante todos! Así que no tienes ningún derecho ¡No puedes opinar de mí! -exclamó Alice

-yo te críe, haz vivido en mi techo, bajo mis normas.

-suficiente, ambos, por el amor de Dios ¡que son familia! No enemigos.

-la educación que le has dado a Alice -negó -tantos miles de dólares invertidos en una educación digna de la realeza, desperdiciada por lo mimada que la tienes

-oh como te atreves…

-¡Cállate Alice! Ve a tu habitación ¡ahora!

-Voy donde Charlotte, no quiero estar aquí cuando termine de destrozarte de una vez por todas, ya destruiste esta familia, no te costara mucho hacerlo con ella

El único sonido, fue la puerta al cerrarse.

-Quiero que te vallas, ahora

-Bella.

-No Edward, vienes aquí, vienes a mi casa, invades mi vida, ultrajas a mi hija -le observo -y me recriminas la educación de Alice, hemos estado juntos diez malditos años, esto no es mi culpa, tú se supone que también estuviste presente en su vida ¿querías que ella fuera como tú? ¿Un ser con la sangre fría? Es una adolescente, solo tiene dieciséis años, no la juzgues, además que ella solo esta así en tu presencia, tú la alteras por todo el daño que nos hiciste.

-¿mi presencia? ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo di la vida entera por ustedes ¿lo haz olvidado?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cada vez que puedes me lo hechas en cara, no la diste por nosotras, porque si así hubiera sido hubieras notado que no nos hacía falta el dinero, que lo que queríamos era que estuvieras ahí con nosotras, tú aquien en realidad le diste la vida fue a la empresa ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto? Por favor vete, de verdad no te queremos aquí - dijo ya al final con resignación, le dolía dejar a su esposo, era el único hombre que había amado y probablemente el único que amaría, pero no podía seguir aguantando todo

-he venido para vacaciones, es tan difícil comprender que te echo de menos.

-no creerás que te vas a quedar aquí ¿verdad? -Edward se puso nervioso -serias estúpido si lo hicieras

Edward gruño

-¿Haz follado con alguien? -Bella le vio con sorpresa -por un demonio ¡contéstame!

-estás loco, entiende estamos separados ¿quieres que también ponga una orden de alejamiento? ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Yo te amé Edward y quizás te sigo amando pero ya no puedo más -Edward se alejó dolido y aturdido por sus palabras

-lo siento, me he puesto nervioso, me iré pero te llamare luego.

Bella le abrió la puerta, se quedó estática por un momento, al ver quien estaba parada en su porche, luego sonrió

-¿Garrett?

-ese es mi nombre, amor -entonces la abrazo dándole vueltas en el aire, sus risas se escucharon por todo el salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-he venido a salvar a mi bella dama -sonrió -pero mírate, haz pasado de vestir a lo princesa Leticia de España, a ser toda una apetecible Miranda Kerr.

-¡Garrett! -Bella rió -¿has venido solo?

-bueno.-entro al salón -iba a venir con su majestad -le hizo un reverencia burlona a Edward, pero mi pasaporte tenía un problema o eso dijeron en aduana

-¿Edward te trajo aquí? -la mirada de Bella fue dura

-en realidad soy su abogado

Isabella grito

-¡largo! Ustedes dos, par de machistas, salgan de mi casa -observo a Edward -como haz podido traer a Garrett para que lleve nuestro divorcio.

-pero Bella.

-tu cállate, pensé que eras mi amigo ¡TRAIDOR!

Camino hacia ellos y comenzó a empujarlos hacia la puerta

-les llamare cuando hable con mi abogada, no quiero verlos aquí, hasta que yo les llame, ahora ¡largo!

Garrett observo sorprendido a Edward, una vez estuvieron en el coche.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste? -el cobrizo frunció el ceño

-Bueno, puede que le haya echado la culpa de que Alice sea un desastre

-ya veo que tu plan de reconquista está siendo un éxito -dijo con sarcasmo

-cierra el pico Garrett, cierra el pico.

Pero algo en su interior, le dijo que su esposa no le perdonaría, que había perdido su oportunidad.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, nos a costado lo nuestro, pero aqui esta por fin.

Bueno, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, quiesiera agradecer a estos fantasticos lectores, el tomarse el tiempo de pasarse por aqui:

**y****uli09,** alex **(guest**) elizabeth** (guest) the princess of the winds, **dracullen** (guest) **pera l.t** (guest) Ale74, Maya Masen Cullen, zonihviolet, BeLeNxiiiZzz.**

** Si me falta alguien habizarme**. **G****racias tambien a los favoritos y los que ponen en alertas mi ****historia, no puedo olvidarme de los lectores .**

Bueno nos vemos el proximo Miercoles.

**_Deseos y Sueños_**

**_Madame Eliza._**


	8. Como llegó a ser hija de Isabella Cullen

**Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta**

**Los personajes no me pertencen.**

**La historia es de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo beteado por**

**Mary de Cullen**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Como llegó a ser hija de Isabella Cullen**

_**Diez años antes**_

La cera de color se movía al ritmo del taconeo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -Se preguntó la niña, mientras veía a la señora de traje, que no dejaba de golpear el piso con esos zapatos altos.

La rubia leía la revista, de vez en cuando subía la mirada, ahí sentada a menos de dos metros, vestida con un traje de ballet, había una niña de cinco años, pintando sobre unas hojas que habían conseguido para entretenerla. Siena Hamilton suspiró, cuantas veces no había pasado por eso, cuántos niños no habían estado sentados en la misma silla esperando por sus padres, se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba para que esa niña le causara más dolor que nunca solo al observarla, se levantó y camino hacia ella, una lágrima cayo de su mejilla al ver el dibujo de la pequeña, una familia, una pequeña familia compuesta por tres personas, familia que había sido destrozada, por un hombre estúpido, un alcohólico necesitado de su vicio. Suspiro profundamente y observo el reloj de pared, ellos estaban tardando. Siena se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta sin llamar, una pareja joven entro, la mujer lloraba silenciosamente aferrada a su pareja.

-Alice -llamo el hombre a la pequeña, la niña levanto el rostro y sonrió.

-mira tío Edward, hice un dibujo, cuando mamá salga del hospital, lo pegara en la nevera -La castaña sollozo y abrazo a la niña.  
Siena, la asistente social, observó triste la escena; los padres de la pequeña nunca iban a volver, habían muerto en un asalto, dejando desamparada a su hija.

.

Alice lloraba silenciosamente, cuando Bella entro a su dormitorio

-¿Qué pasa cariño? -Alice observo a su tía, ella con casi seis años, entendió que sus padres nunca iban a volver, y estaba feliz de vivir con Bella y su tío, los conocía desde siempre, pero eso no hacía que su tristeza fuera menos.

-no se atar mis cordones, mamá me estaba enseñando, pero ya no recuerdo como - dijo soltando un sollozo

-no te preocupes -Bella le sonrió, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella -no es importante aprender ahora.

-¡no! Yo le prometí a mamá que sabía cómo hacerlo, ella me enseño con las orejas de conejo -Bella sonrió enternecida -¿sabes hacerlo?

-¿yo? Por supuesto, haces dos orejas de conejo -Alice observaba con mucha atención -las cruzas por la madriguera y luego jalas para que no se suelten ¿lo hice bien?

-si. Gracias tía Bella- la pequeña corrió cuando escucho a su tío, era hora de ir a clases. Él siempre la llevaba.

.

-tía Bella ¿Por qué no tienes hijos? -las dos estaban en el salón, haciendo un disfraz para Halloween -¿no te gustan los niños?

-me gustan -la castaña observo a su sobrina de ocho años -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no sé, llevas mil años con mi tío Edward -Bella sonrió -él no quiere hijos ¿verdad?

-tu tío Edward, aún no está listo -Alice le observo confundida - como lo estaría si aún pelea contigo por la ultima ración de tarta- dijo levantando una ceja

-eso es porque nos gusta el chocolate -se quejó la pequeña -pero él ya no es un niño

-claro que no lo es, pero se comporta como uno -el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió, Edward Cullen había llegado.

-como están mis nenas -Alice corrió a abrazarlo, amaba a su tío -despacio bichito, estoy hecho polvo -se acercó a su esposa -te extrañe

-y yo a ti -besos sus labios -¿qué te parece? -Edward frunció el ceño

-¿es una falda? -preguntó, temiendo haberse equivocado

-¡si! Este año seré pocahontas, es genial ¿verdad? -Edward sonrió divertido, mientras observaba a su esposa -tía Bella, dice que podemos ir a robarle una pluma al sombrero de la señora Hathaway para mi diadema ¿recuerdas el sombrero? es ese que se puso para la fiesta del abuelito Carlisle -Edward soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a su sobrina. Bella sonrió, no necesitaban hijos, porque ya tenían una.

.

-Lo siento señorita Parker, Alice nunca actúa así.-Bella miro a la pequeña, había sido llamada a media mañana, su sobrina había agredido a una compañera

-no es la primera vez que lo hace Señora Cullen, pero hoy ya ha sido suficiente, a la pequeña Carlota le van a dar puntos, la junta escolar está furiosa, han pensado seriamente en la expulsión -Bella se puso pálida.

-hablaré con mi esposo, él solucionara este mal entendido, por favor solo ha sido un accidente -la profesora dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Alice, observaba como su tía hablaba con Edward en el coche.

-Ya sé que lo que ha hecho está mal Edward, ¿pero no puedes encargarte de que no la expulsen?

-Isabella, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, intenta solucionarlo, estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión -el coche quedo en silencio por unos segundos -¿Alice está bien?

-lo estoy.-respondió la pequeña desde la parte de atrás del coche

-lo siento Isabella, tengo que irme, hablaremos en casa.

-ahora señorita, usted y yo hablaremos seriamente

Las dos comían silenciosamente su helado, Alice se sorprendió cuando su tía había estacionado frente a una heladería, habían pedido dos copas de helado de chocolate, su preferido, se habían sentado en un total silencio, hasta que la más pequeña hablo.

-le pegue, porque se rió de mi -susurró

-¿Qué hiciste para que se riera?

-nada, ella dijo que llevaba un apellido diferente al de ustedes -Bella le observo en silencio -que como mi apellido es Brandon, no debería vivir con los Cullen, que es raro

-no es raro, los apellidos no hacen a la personas Ali -le sonrió- no tienes que tener vergüenza, son las apellidos de tus padres.

-sí, pero ellos están muertos -Bella dio un respingo -yo…no tengo papás, las niñas se burlan, dicen que yo soy hija de nadie -Bella abrazó a su sobrina, mientras la pequeña lloraba -no tengo padres tía Bella

-si los tienes, me tienes a mí, al tío Edward -le observo- tu no necesitas a tantas personas nena, solamente a alguien que te ame, y nosotros te amamos como nuestra hija -suspiró -la palabra mamá no tiene ningún significado, si no representa amor, si a ti te hace feliz podrías llamarme así, te amamos Alice, eres nuestra hija.

-¿a tío Edward no le molestara que le llame papá? -pregunto observando a Bella

-el amara que le llames así.

-¿pero tú se lo preguntarías? -Bella sonrió

-por supuesto.

.

-Buenos días Kebi -la secretaria levanto la mirada del ordenador, sonrió

-señora Cullen -saludo -Alice, mira como haz crecido, los chicos estarán siempre tras tuyo ¿verdad cariño?

-solo tengo doce, soy joven para tener novios -miro a su madre -no soy tan guapa como mamá, ella si es hermosa

-¿está mi esposo?

-sí, recién terminó una reunión ¿quiere que la anuncie?

-no hace falta, gracias -las dos caminaron hacia la puerta de la presidencia, entraron sin tocar, costumbre adquirida por el hombre de la casa.

, quiero esas acciones, pero no pagues mucho por ellas -Edward levanto la vista, sonrió al ver a sus dos mujeres ahí -llámame luego.

-hola amor -Edward abrazó a su esposa, mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello

-hola papá -Alice observaba con una sonrisa a sus padres, su padre a veces olvidaba a las demás personas, cuando su madre estaba cerca -¿listo para pasar tiempo juntos?

Edward observo confundido a su mujer.

-¿lo has olvidado? -suspiro -por supuesto que los has olvidado -Edward sonrió avergonzado, le iban a reñir otra vez -te dije que te traería a Alice después del colegio, tengo una reunión en la fundación y no puede quedarse sola en casa.

-me aburriría -Edward le sonrió a su hija. Que grande estaba.

-vale cariño, una tarde solo los dos, déjame terminar unas llamadas y podemos ir donde tú quieras -Bella sonrió, se despidió con la promesa de verse en casa

Alice daba vueltas en el sillón de su padre, mientras observaba la gran vista que tenía, había pasado una hora, y aún estaban en la oficina.

-sí, eso es genial, el setenta por ciento de esa empresa, ya es mía, gracias por todo -la morena escuchaba la décima octava llamada de su padre -no, hoy no puedo salir a celebrarlo, tengo planes -Edward rió -no, mi esposa hoy está ocupada, la que requiere mi tiempo, es mi sobrina -Alice se paralizó, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que su padre había utilizado esa palabra frente a ella, se preguntó si cuando ella se daba la vuelta les explicaba a los demás que no era su hija, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla; Bella Cullen, cada vez que podía la presentaba como su hermosa hija, no le importaba los comentarios que hacían las cacatúas de la alta sociedad, como la vez que le habían dicho a su madre, que si con quince años ya le había picado el cuerpo, para permitir que un hombre se colora en sus piernas, ya que al saber la edad de Alice, siempre soltaban comentarios maliciosos, su madre se había puesto pálida y la había sacado de ahí

-no importa lo que diga la gente, siempre serás mi hija, ante mis ojos y ante todo aquel que conozcamos. -esas habían sido las palabras de Isabella Cullen.

Pero ese día, Alice acaba de perder a su padre.

.

Alice Cullen, estaba muy entretenida viendo una de sus pelis preferidas Los Goonies, cuando escucho el sollozo de su madre, detuvo la peli, volvió a escucharla, se levantó asustada, entró a la habitación de sus padres sin tocar, luego se regañaría por hacerlo.

-¿mamá? -pregunto temerosa, Bella se encontraba con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, pocas veces la había visto así, solo dos, contando esa, la primera vez había sido por Edward, no sabía el motivo de su pelea, por lo poco que había escuchado, se trataba de su abuela Elizabeth, Alice no la conocía, era un tema tabú en la familia.

-sal de aquí cariño, no puedo tratar contigo ahora.

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? -la vio negar, Alice observó la habitación, tratando de encontrar la razón de que su madre este en ese estado, entonces lo vio, varias maletas en un rincón, caminó hasta la habitación que servía de armario, la mayoría de sus pertenencias habían desaparecido -¿te vas de viaje?

-Alice, cariño debo irme, tengo que hacerlo.

-es algo de la fundación ¿puedo acompañarte? Aún falta algunos días para volver a clase, a tío Edward no le molestara -Alice lo pensó mejor -no, sí que le molestara, le enfadará que le dejes tanto tiempo, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando esta.

-Alice, voy a separarme de Edward -Bella le interrumpió -ya no soy feliz hija

Alice Cullen, si ella era una Cullen, hace años había cambiado su apellido, observo sorprendida, a la única persona que la había amado incondicionalmente ¿ya no era feliz? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Bella siempre recibía a todos con una sonrisa, se la veía tan feliz ¿Qué había ocurrido? La observo intensamente, eso no era de ahora, pensó Alice, su madre estaba decidida, lo que la llevo a preguntarse ¿desde cuándo había planeado eso? Su tío, en ese momento acaba de perder lo único real que tenía.

Ella recordó todos los momentos junto a su madre, la primera vez que le leyó un cuento, cuando le inculcó a dibujar, cuando le dijo hija por primera vez, recordó cuando al día siguiente de haber golpeado a su compañera Carlota, la había cambiado de colegio ahora inscrita con el apellido Cullen, la primera vez que le había bajado el período, y Bella contenta le había explicado todo lo que debería saber, diciéndole cariñosamente que ya era una mujer, pero que siempre seria su pequeña mariposa.

Entonces recordó, las pocas veces que había compartido con su tío, él había cambiado mucho, al tiempo que su fortuna crecía, la distancia se hacía mayor, siempre cenaba con ellas, pero solo en presencia, porque su mente se hallaba a millas de ahí.

Viéndolo desde fuera, su familia no era otra cosa que una farsa, un marido perfecto y rico, y la esposa hermosa y dedicada, por supuesto no podía faltar la hija estudiosa y educada, cuantas veces no había visto los ojos de su madre, la tristeza se reflejaba siempre en su mirada, en un principio ella creía que era por sus abuelos o porque Edward no quería tener hijos, pero siempre había sido su padre. Él era el culpable.

-voy contigo -susurro, su madre la observo -Yo voy contigo -dijo alzando la voz -no me puedes dejar aquí, mi tío en realidad no me quiere aquí, me tiene a su lado, porque él, en el fondo sabe que mi presencia te hace feliz.-Bella sollozó, ¿cómo su pequeña podía creer eso? Pero después de los desplantes que su esposo había hecho todos esos años, ella mismo se preguntaba ¿Los millones eran más importante que la familia? Isabella Swan, había sido criada desde pequeña con muchos valores, familia de raíces italiana, el lema era La familia va primero, y así había sido por muchos años, cosa que había cambiado años atrás, cuando su esposo había sido nombrado por el hombre más influyente de Estados Unidos, después del presidente, todo había sido un caos, la familia salía en revistas de sociedad, siempre trataban de encontrar algún fallo en su perfecta familia, pero nunca lo habían logrado, porque Isabella siempre estaba preparada para cualquier golpe. Pero no lo había estado para el golpe final. Su divorcio

-Edward es tu familia, es tu sangre.

-mamá, tu hace muchos años me dijiste, que eso no tenía nada que ver, que el amor lo es todo -la abrazo -y tú eres todo para mí, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-tienes el carácter de los Cullen -Bella se levantó -has tomado tu decisión ¿hay algo que pueda hacer, para que cambies de opinión?

-no mamá, haré las maletas.

.

Alice estaba de pie a lado de su madre, la cual les estaba dando instrucciones a los señores de la mudanza, San Diego, su nuevo hogar les esperaba.

-por favor, tenga cuidado con ese cuadro, es del siglo XVI -Alice rodo los ojos, era tan común que su madre se preocupe por eso, su padre le había contagiado lo snob.

Entonces escucho el coche, llevaban horas esperando que llegara, Alice no se iba a ir callada, le dejaría gritando sus verdades, al que por mucho tiempo consideró su padre.

-¿Qué significa esto Isabella? -Alice se sorprendió ante la calma que mostraba su padre, su madre le observo fijamente.

-Debemos hablar Edward -Bella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al chofer -Nos veremos en San Diego, lleve todo a la dirección acordada -miro a su hija -Alice cariño, espérame en el coche, no voy a tardar -la joven le dedico una mirada furiosa y se encaminó al coche de su madre. Alice veía como mantenían la conversación tranquilamente, de vez en cuando su padre se sobresaltaba, ella no escuchaba la conversación, por eso se sorprendió cuando su madre se acercó a él y le beso, fue solo un roce de labios, pero igual le enfado, no tardo mucho cuando su madre se acercó a ella -cariño, es hora de despedirse.

Era su momento, oh si, ella tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle y lo haría.

-espero que sufras, que los años que mamá sufrió, se multipliquen y los padezcas tú, que al entrar a esa casa, sientas lo que es estar solo, adiós señor Cullen -gruño furiosa

-¡Alice! -el regaño hizo encogerse a Alice, pero eso no importaba mucho ya.

-Déjala ella tiene razón -observó a su hija, a ella también la había lastimado - te quiero, aunque no te lo diga a menudo, te quiero mucho bichito -la joven gimió ¿hace cuánto no la llamaba así? Le observo por última vez y corrió al coche.

Adiós papá, adiós para siempre

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, esta vez me adelante en la publicacion, ya que no sabia si iba a tener tiempo el Miercoles, espero que les guste este capitulo y que les agrade un poco la historia de Alice.

Les agradesco por todos sus comentarios y alertas, aquellas lectores fieles que siempre se pasan y tambien a las nuevas y a las lectores fantasmas.

Espero que dejen su opinion, siempre es bueno saber que pasa por sus cabezas.

**Tambien queria comentarles que he subido una nueva historia llamada_ SUCUMBIENDO AL PECADO _PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y HECHEN UN VISTAZO**

¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

**DESEOS Y SUEÑOS**

_**Madame Eliza**_


	9. Chapter 9 El fin del mejor capitulo

**CUANDO YA ES TARDE, PARA DARSE CUENTA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo beteado**

**por mi pequeña doctora**

**Mary de Cullen**

* * *

WHEN YOU TOLD ME  
YOU DIDN´T NEED ME ANYMORE  
WELL YOU KNOW I NEARLY BROKE DOWN AND CRIED  
WHEN YOU TOLD ME  
YOU DIDN´T NEED ME ANYMORE  
WELL YOU KNOW I NEARLY BROKE DOWN AND DIED

_Oh! darling / The beatles_

**Capítulo 8**

**El fin del mejor capítulo de nuestras vidas**

Cuando Alice llego a casa pasaban de las ocho de la noche, los dos chicos se observaron varios minutos en el porche antes de hablar

-¿quieres entrar? -Jasper sonrió mientras asentía -pero antes quiero que entiendas algo, si quieres ser mi amigo debes saber que no me gusta la gente entrometida ¿lo entiendes?

-vale, no meterme en tus asuntos, hecho -Alice negó malhumorada, no entendía como ese rubio aceptaba fácilmente a todo.

-¿mamá? ya estoy en casa.

Los chicos se pararon cuando entraron al salón, sus madres estaban reunidas conversando con una copa de vino en la mano

-Alice cariño...-Bella se levantó con un gracia envidiable, Alice siempre se había preguntado si su madre media cada movimiento que hacia

-Buenas noches señora Whitlock.

-hola nena, ya te he dicho que me llames Tania -sonrió guiñándole -veo que has estado con mi hijo

-hola mamá ¿papá no está en casa? -Jasper pregunto sorprendido

-¿es que solo se me permite salir cuando él no está?

-yo... Yo no quise...

-deja tranquilo a los chicos Tania -Bella sonrió -¿han cenado? Íbamos a llamar a un Italiano ¿os apuntáis?

-no quiero molestar...

-por supuesto mamá -le interrumpió Alice -me apetecen unos spaghetti a la carbonara y unos canelones de pollo, para los dos, compartiré con Jasper -Tania observo a su hijo con una ceja alzada, él le dio una sonrisa gigante, estaba feliz, aunque luego recordaría que no le gustaban la salsa carbonara -le enseñare a Jasper la casa.

-¿desde cuándo nuestros hijos son tan amigos?

-No lo sé Bella, la juventud de hoy es indescifrable- rieron

-¿lasaña?

.

.

Bella observo el reloj nerviosa, cuando Alice le había contado los planes para ese día se había sorprendido, y también dolido, era 18 de diciembre, un día muy importante para su hija, sus verdaderos padres cumplían diez años de muertos, y ella había decidido que ese año solo lo pasaría con Edward, su tío. Pero esa no era la única razón de su nerviosismo, la razón por la cual ya llevaba dos copas de el mejor de sus wiski era porque ese día se reunirían por su divorcio, habían quedado a las nueve de la noche en su casa, Tania le había aconsejado que esté tranquila, pero como podía mantener sus emociones estables, sí estaba a minutos de terminar con un capitulo muy importante de su vida. Aquel hombre con el que iba a terminar para siempre había sido su vida muchos años, Edward Cullen había sido el único hombre en su vida, él le había hecho llegar al cielo todas las noches de su matrimonio, para luego despertar en su infierno personal, aquel hombre que con veintiún años se había puesto de rodillas en un restaurante vacío, porque él así lo había ordenado, aquel hombre que con voz temblorosa le había dicho que la quería mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que él había causado al consumir su matrimonio, porque había dolido ser poseída por primera vez, aquel hombre que una noche la despertó llorando buscando consuelo por la pérdida de su hermana, ese hombre que una noche de invierno la había abrazado emocionado porque su sobrina le había pedido llamarle papá, recordó el día que había compuesto su primera nana inspirada en ella, la primera pelea causada por Elizabeth Masen, una mujer que hasta ahora estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, _el secreto sucio del patriarca Cullen,_ también recordó la reconciliación, una noche llena de ternura y palabras amorosas y promesas de nunca volver a discutir, sonrió al recordar como siempre estaba orgulloso de tenerlas como familia. Pero entonces recordó un asiento vacío en los recitales de Alice, su lugar vacío en las fotos de cumpleaños, los desayunos y almuerzos sin su presencia, viajes de varios días, el lado derecho de su cama frio al no estar el, una secretaria que le avisaba que ese día era el cumpleaños de su hija, un regalo de navidad comprado por sus empleados, un lo siento para volver a repetir el mismo error.

-¿mamá? -se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su hija, se dio cuenta que tenía en su mano la única foto de cumpleaños en la que Edward estaba, sintió su rostro mojado y vio su copa vacía -¿estás bien?

-no te preocupes cariño, estoy bien -se giró para observar al amor de su vida, vio la sorpresa en su rostro al ver lo mal que estaba ella.

-Garrett a llamado -espetó aclarándose la garganta, Bella asintió

-¿lo habéis pasado bien? -pregunto a su hija con una sonrisa

-si mamá, lamento que no hallas venido con nosotros, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas con mi tío

-no te preocupes Alice -el timbre sonó

-sé que no quieres que me quede -la joven suspiro -Jasper ha invitado a unos amigos a su casa, estaré ahí, en cuanto terminen estaré devuelta

-ve tranquila Alice, Garrett ya mismo estará aquí.

Alice le dio una mirada rara a su padre, nunca le había visto tan triste

-te quiero papá –Edward le sonrió por como lo había llamado

-y yo a ti bichito.

La puerta se cerró tras su hija

-ha llegado el momento Isabella

-así es…

.

.

.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo señor Cullen –Tania observaba sorprendida al esposo de su amiga, él era hermoso, alto y musculoso, con unos ojos de un verde tan profundo que podías perderte en ellos.

-no lo estamos –hablo Garrett –como mi cliente dijo, el no firmara hasta que su esposa reciba lo que le corresponda –Tania observo como el abogado hablaba con tranquilidad, seguro de ganar, mientras leía las propiedades que su cliente quería otorgarle a su familia –el señor Cullen quiere otorgar la mitad de las propiedades que obtuvo en los años de matrimonio, lo cual es justo, porque así lo dicta la ley del código civil, es su obligación que su familia no pase calamidades.

-Edward no puede darme la mitad de su herencia Garrett, porque todo lo que tiene lo obtuvo después de nuestro matrimonio.

-señor Pace –interrumpió Tania –estamos aquí para llegar a un acuerdo, no podemos estar tirándonos la pelota de un lado para otro –Garrett asintió –mi clienta tiene toda la razón, no puede recibir lo que le ofrece el señor Cullen, y los dos sabemos que ningún juez le obligaría a recibir nada, sabiendo que ella tiene el capital para comprar un país tercermundista.

-lo se señora, como usted dijo por eso estoy aquí –observo a Bella –Bells sabes que Edward no va a dar marcha atrás, no recibas todo lo que te ofrece, pero tienes que aceptar algunas cosas –escucho a Edward resoplar, entonces Garrett saco su arma secreta –imagínate que la prensa se entere de este convenio, al saber que no recibiste nada de tu esposo, van a juzgar a Edward como un tirano, entonces el perderá algunos trabajos por el escándalo, tu sabes cómo es esto –tres pares de ojos le observaron, unos sorprendidos, otros con respeto y el otro con triunfo, este último era Edward al ver como el rostro de Bella cambiaba a resignación –sabes que tengo razón Isabella.

Tania Whitlock no dijo nada, aquel abogado había logrado convencer a su amiga, y eso era suficiente, ella tampoco quería que Bella se quedara con las manos vacías de todas maneras.

-Está bien Edward, vamos a negociar.

.

.

Era media noche cuando al fin quedaron en un acuerdo.

-Obtendrás la casa de la playa de Malibu, la casa de la Toscana y la de Ibiza, el apartamento de Nueva York, el de Francia y la casa de verano de Escocia –Edward suspiro, había ganado en eso –tienes el treinta por ciento en acciones en mi empresa, le otorgo el cinco por ciento a Alice.

-Edward…-protesto Bella

-ella es mi hija, merece todo lo que le doy, no me discutas Isabella, por una vez acepta lo que te pertenece.

-muy bien, aparte de las propiedades recibirán las dos un pensión mensual –Garrett observo los documentos –Alice Brandon ahora Cullen, recibe una pensión de diez mil dólares de sus padres fallecidos hasta que ella cumpla los treinta años, así mismo mi cliente le dará la misma cantidad de dinero pero solo hasta que la joven se mantenga soltera –Bella lo miro arqueando una ceja.

-no me mires así Bella, no voy a mantener al marido de mi hija, imagínate que sea un mal hombre.

-yo no he dicho nada Edward.

-por favor podemos seguir –espeto Garrett –a sí mismo la señora Isabella Swan recibirá una pensión mensual de treinta mil dólares hasta que contraiga matrimonio.

-eso no lo acepto…

-Bella –Tania le interrumpió –he visto los ingresos del señor Cullen, te está dando muy poco, si él quisiera podría obligarte a recibir más, te está dando una oferta que no puedes rechazar.

-Edward es demasiado…

-nunca es demasiado –Edward observo a su esposa, se había sorprendido al ver con la calma que los dos estaban llevando su divorcio, no había gritos ni peleas, solo había resignación –acéptalo Bella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –ella asintió no muy contenta.

-muy bien, ahora que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo –Tania prosiguió –hablaremos de la custodia de vuestra hija. Como sabemos Alice no es su hija, comparten su custodia, así mismo para que no halla intervención de ningún juez, me he puesto en contacto con Siena Miller, la que en su momento fue la asistente social que llevo el caso de Alice, me ha informado que los dos pueden mantener la custodia de la joven, siempre y cuando Alice no solicite la emancipación a un juez, ella podría hacerlo al tener dieciséis años, entonces tendríamos que volver a replantearnos si aún le quisiera otorgar la pensión a su hija, ya que al emanciparse Alice renunciaría a ser su hija ante la ley.

-Alice se mantendrá con su madre, no quiero alejarla de su lado.

-lo se señor Cullen, mi clienta está de acuerdo en que deben compartir la custodia, así mismo le explico que Alice pasara la mitad del tiempo de todas sus vacaciones, ya que la otra mitad lo pasara con su madre, también se le exige pasar dos fines de semana al mes con ella.

-está bien, acepto todo lo expuesto –Los demandantes se observaron con tristeza, Bella con lágrimas en los ojos cogió la mano de su esposo

-es lo mejor… -susurro

-¿Para quién Bella? –Preguntó –porque a mí no me está haciendo ningún bien, no me he sentido tan miserable en mi vida

-una vez me dijiste lo mismo –le recordó –hace diez años atrás, antes de que me pidas matrimonio, me confesaste que te habías sentido herido porque tu familia te había quitado la herencia que merecías, eso te había vuelto un miserable –Edward soltó su mano como si le hubiera quemado

-en ese momento estaba equivocado –observo a los abogados –pueden dejarnos solos –pidió

-me encargare que los documentos estén en dos días listos, le abrazare mediante su abogado para que pueda firmarlos –observo a Bella –Alice estará aquí en diez minutos, no podre retenerla mucho tiempo

-gracias señora Whitlock –Garrett le dedico una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

-no nos hagas esto Bella –pidió Edward cuando la puerta se cerro

-ya hablamos de esto Ed, las cosas no pueden cambiar, he tomado mi decisión –le observo -¿Cuánto más vamos a lastimarnos? Te amé y aun te amo, pero más me amo a mi misma, tú me enseñaste lo que era la felicidad, pero también me diste una gran lección y esa es que nada es duradero –se acercó a el –solo queda el recuerdo de lo que fuimos

-yo siempre te amare, tu eres mi vida

-no lo soy mi amor –el gimió al escucharla –en algún momento lo fui, pero ya no lo soy –acaricio su cabello –pero siempre me tendrás ahí, como una amiga, lo que siempre he sido.

-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amare siempre

_Dos almas desgarradas dijeron adiós esa noche._

.

.

.

-Entonces se separaran ¿definitivamente?

Charlotte leía una revista de cotilleos sentada en el piso, mientras que Peter jugaba con su cabello. Observo como Alice y Jasper compartían un plato de nachos, lo cual la llevo a preguntarse desde cuando se llevaban tan bien como para que ella este en la casa del rubio

-sí, mamá decidió separarse, por eso estamos aquí, Nueva York ya no era nuestro hogar.

-siempre oí que en Nueva York uno nunca conoce a sus vecinos –comento Jasper cambiando de tema -¿es verdad?

-sí creo que sí, yo vivía en los Hampton –tres pares de ojos la observaron sorprendidos -¿Qué?

-joder tía lo dices como si dijeras que vivías en Brooklyn

-espera estamos hablando de los Hampton ¿de verdad?

-sí, tenemos una propiedad ahí ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-¡NO! Eres rica eso ya lo sabemos, nosotros también somos de familia acomodada, pero, es que me has dejado alucinada.

Alice rio.

-tal vez podamos quedar e ir de vacaciones, a mis padres no les importaría –Alice suspiro –podríamos elegir cualquier parte, tenemos propiedades en casi todo el mundo, no se los países exactos, pero mi padre o mi madre podría conseguir alojamiento hasta en Ecuador.

-y lo dice tan campante la gilipollas –Charlotte rio

-es un asco –gruño Alice

-sí, porque debe ser un asco tener un padre que te da todo –Peter dijo sarcástico, ganándose un almohadazo, cortesía de Alice.

-¿hablas en serio con lo de vacacionar juntos? –pregunto Jasper

-claro –Alice se encogió de hombros -¿Qué tal semana santa?

-seria genial, me libraría de ir a Tennessee donde mi abuela

-oh, el pequeño Pete no quiere ver a su abuelita

-cállate Charlotte –se quejó el castaño

-alguna idea de adonde ir…

-aún faltan meses Char, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-yo quiero ir a Londres –suspiro Jasper

-mi madre es de ahí

- ¿Miss Swan es inglesa?

-sí, no parece por el acento, ha vivido muchos años aquí

-valla, no sabía que las inglesas fueran tan calientes

-oh te lo has ganado –Charlotte se lanzó encima de Peter a darle pequeños golpes en su cuerpo -¿Quién es la única caliente en la clase de la miss? ¡DILO! –Peter se reía a carcajadas –joder ¡dilo!

-cualquiera que te escuche van a creer que estas celosa Char –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Jasper

-¡que te follen rubio!

-¡lenguaje! –Los cuatro adolescentes se petrificaron al escuchar a la señora Whitlock -¿Qué son esos gritos?

-perdona mamá, Charlotte que está siendo el simio.

Los tres chicos rieron al ver la furia en el rostro de su amiga

-ya te enseñare lo ruda que puede ser este simio –gruño entre dientes la morena –buenas noches señora Whitlock –saludo con una sonrisa tímida

-chicos –Tania sonrió, era raro ver amigos de su hijo en casa, aparte de Peter -¿lo han pasado bien?

-excelente

-¿han terminado? ¿Puedo ir a casa?

-sí, pero quisiera hablar contigo un momento Alice –se apresuró a decir al ver como la joven recogía sus cosas

-¿cómo amiga de mi madre o como abogada? –pregunto seria

-me temo que como abogada –los chicos se miraron incomodos –ven acompáñame a mi despacho… no he pedido que nos acompañes Jasper, se buen anfitrión y atiende a tus amigos –espeto al ver como el rubio caminaba tras de ellas.

-usted dirá señora

-Alice, tus padres ya han llegado a un acuerdo –la joven suspiro –seguirán con la custodia los dos.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

-veras Alice, antes de que tus padres firmen, debo preguntarte si tu alguna vez has pensado emanciparte –Alice le observo sorprendida

-nunca, aunque ellos no son mis verdaderos padres yo les quiero como si lo fueran –Tania sonrió

-me alegra escucharlo querida, eso es todo, ve a despedirte de tus amigos, ya puedes ir a casa

-buenas noches señora Whitlock

-solo Tania…

-Tania –se corrigió, la rubia la observo salir antes de soltar un suspiro, esa niña aun no lo sabía, pero en algunos años ella pertenecería a su familia.

_Su hijo estaba tan enamorado._

_._

_._

_._

-Los documentos ya están en orden –Garrett irrumpió en su habitación –nos han citado en dos horas en casa de Bella.

Edward estaba recostado en su cama observando el techo

-¿esto está sucediendo?

-así es amigo –Garrett se sentó a su lado -¿quieres hablar de ello?

-no, quiero despertarme de esta pesadilla, quiero despertar en mi cama caliente con mi mujer refugiada en mis brazos y mi hija dormida en su habitación ignorante de los dolores de la vida.

-eso ya no sucederá, aquellos tiempos no volverán

-lo sé, pero nada pierdo con desearlo…

.

.

-están oficialmente divorciados –la voz de Tania se escuchaba lejana –ahora podrán continuar con su vida legalmente.

-ha sido un placer trabajar con usted –Garrett comento

-lo mismo digo señor Pace –Edward observo como la rubia hablaba con su _exesposa _¡Maldita sea! Ya no era su mujer, ya no tenía derecho a reclamarla como suya –Bella, me llevare a Alice, dormirá en mi casa hoy, no te preocupes por ella, la cuidare ¿estarás bien? –la castaña asintió

-me voy también Bella, ya no me necesitan aquí –abrazo a su amiga –nena cuídate, no cometas locuras –beso su frente –te quiero cariño, nos veremos pronto –observo a Edward –nos vemos en el hotel.

.

.

Como habían terminado en aquella situación ninguno de los dos lo sabía, habían estado llorando abrazados en el sofá, dejando salir todo el dolor que conservaban en su interior, porque solo ellos mismos podían entender lo que sentían, a estar desnudos y jadeantes en la cama de ella

-te amo –susurro el mientras besaba con devoción su cuerpo

Bella gimió al sentirlo entre sus piernas, la manera en que él conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, todos los lugares que la dejaba jadeando deseosa de mas, como en aquel momento que las sensaciones la estaban consumiendo rápidamente.

-tu cuerpo siempre me pertenecerá Isabella, aunque un papel diga que ya no me perteneces nuestras almas siempre estarán unidas –ella sollozo, _nuestras almas unidas,_ las mismas palabras le había susurrado en su primera noche juntos.

-te amo Edward Cullen, gracias por todos esos años de felicidad

-gracias a ti por enseñarme lo que es el amor –entro en ella suavemente, disfrutando el momento, su último momento de gloria –siempre serás mía

En toda la noche sus caderas no se despegaron, disfrutaron como adolescentes que recién conocían el placer de la carne, cuando llego la mañana supieron que era hora de decir adiós para siempre.

-nunca dejaras de pertenecerme –le susurro antes de besarla por última vez –al igual que yo siempre te perteneceré

-adiós Edward Cullen, que la vida te de otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

Un hombre triste bajo las escaleras, sabiendo que arriba dejaba al único amor que había conocido.

-¿papá? –Se sobresaltó al ver a Alice en la entrada de la casa -¿te vas?

-si cariño, estaremos hablando ¿vale? –La joven asintió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara –no llores nena, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, llámame siempre no importa la hora, yo siempre te contestare –la observo –desde que entraste a mi casa me has hecho muy feliz bichito, nunca dudes que te amo al igual que amo a tu madre.

-te amo papá –Edward sonrió, dejo un beso en su frente

-nos vemos en vacaciones.

_Así el magnate Edward Cullen perdió lo único valioso que tenia_

* * *

_Hola querida lectoras, bueno aqui ya es Miercoles ¿seguimos el mismo horario? aqui les traigo el capitulo mas importante de la historia, de aqui preparence para ver a nuestros protagonistas construir de nuevo sus vidas, muy pronto veremos en accion a Emmett ¿alguien lo extraña?_

_Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejas reviews, aunque el capitulo anterior parece que no gusto mucho, espero que me dejen sus opiniones de este capitulo, el cual me acostado mucho escribir._

_Gracias las alertas y favoritos._

_Por cierto he publicado una nueva historia, pasarse por mi perfil y hecharle un vistazo se llama **Sucumbiendo al pecado**_

Nos vemos el proximo Miercoles

_**Deseos y Sueños**_

_**Madame Eliza**_


	10. Chapter 10 Sueños rotos

**Cuando ya es tarde, para darse cuenta.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**La historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo beteado**

**por**

**Mary de Cullen**

* * *

**Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera  
Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar  
Porque habías sido tu mi compañera  
Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas  
Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
Noooo...**

_sueños rotos / La quinta estacion_

**Capitulo 9**

**Sueños rotos.**

El cuerpo de la castaña se movía al ritmo de Guns and Rose´s, mientras que con una cuchara de madera removía la salsa que esta preparando. Así la encontraron Alice y sus amigos, ese día era diez de febrero, habían pasado dos meses desde que Isabella Swan se había divorciado, su joven hija se había preparado para soportar juntas el dolor, pero aquello nunca llegó, no hubo lagrimas, ni decaídas, todo continuaba igual lo cual tenía en el borde del colapso a Alice, tenía miedo que su madre en cualquier momento se desmoronara; pero eso no había llegado todavía, vestida con unos pantalones cortos de jean y unas botas marrones al igual que su blusa, se presentaba Miss Swan frente sus alumnos.

-¡_Caliente_! -grito Peter en español sobresaltando a su profesora

-Hola chicos -saludo Bella a los cuatro adolescentes frente a ellos -me alegro que tu español este perfeccionándose Peter -espetó divertida

-oh Miss el solo se sabe esa palabra -Charlotte dijo burlona

-seras bruja...

-y tu un niño come viejas -se paralizó-no...quise... decir que fuera vieja

-cálmate Charlotte, mamá sabe que es sexy, de vez en cuando necesita que alguien le baje el ego -Isabella río, su risa fresca y despreocupada, todo aquel que conociera a la mamá de Alice quedaba fascinada con ella, con su look casual y su comportamiento llevadero y divertido causaba furor entre alumnos y profesores.

-¿han comido? Estoy preparando unos tacos de carne

-mmm delicioso, yo quiero -Jasper sonrió a Bella

-entonces ir a la sala, les llamare cuando todo este listo.

Alice observó una ultima vez a su madre antes de irse.

.

.

-entonces ¿donde tienen planeado ir de vacaciones?

-¿lo sabes? - Dijo Alice sorprendida, Bella sonrió

-pocas cosas puedes ocultarme Alice, deberías saberlo ya

-te lo iba a decir, aun falta un mes, así que...

-¿esta molesta Miss? - dijo Jasper con preocupación, no quería ningún problema con la que, si todo salía como él lo tenía planeado, sería su futura suegra

-no Jasper, solo tenia curiosidad

-queremos ir a los Hampton

-¿con tu padre?

-pensé que tal vez tu podrías convencerlo de que se quede unos días en Manhatan en su departamento -Bella la observó alzando una ceja

-y que te hace pensar que tu padre lo haría?-Alice se encogió de hombros -aparte el clima no es muy bueno en esas fechas, las noches suelen ser un poco frías, lo sabes Alice...

-pero...

-...tampoco puedes hacer sin comentárselo antes a tu padre, puede que el tenga invitados para esas fechas

-lo siento, no pensé en eso

Bella observo a los cuatro jóvenes cabizbajos. Suspiró.

-pero por otro lado, puedo dejarles la casa de la playa

-¿cuál casa de la playa? -preguntó Peter dejando ver mucho interés y ansia en su voz

-Malibú o Ibiza, aunque esta última es mejor desde el mes de junio

-seria genial ir a Malibú, Miss...

-¿estas segura mamá? ¿nos dejarías ir solos? -Alice mordió su taco nerviosa, observo de reojo como Jasper la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿quienes irán?

-bueno nosotros, Jessica y otros amigos más.

-hablamos de unas diez personas ¿verdad? ¿ninguno mayor de edad?

-sí, unas diez personas, todos son menores.

-sabes que sus madres me van a incar el diente si les llega a pasar algo ¿verdad?

-por favor Miss nos portaremos bien -

-si por favor -los cuatro le rogaron

-esta bien pero se que me voy arrepentir - dijo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza

.

.

.

-¿Como me convenciste para esto? -Garret observaba con una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba a su lado, estaba tan concentrada jugando con la arena que no se percataba de las miradas de él -no me gusta el sol, menos el mar eso lo sabes -se quejo con un intento de puchero

-¿quieres dejar de quejarte? Disfruta el paisaje, es que no vez la belleza de esa hermosa puesta de sol -la castaña le observó sobre sus gafas negras

-si la vista es hermosa - dijo él observandola aprovechando que sus gafas eran oscuras -¿pero porque nos quedamos en un hotel?

-porque un puñado de adolescentes están en mi casa y yo les vigilo sin que se den cuenta -respondió mientras se colocaba su pareo

-¿Y porque estoy aquí?

-por que fuiste un pesimo amigo al ser el abogado de Edward, y no quería estar sola -Garret se levantó y comenzaron a recorrer la orilla

-estas bien ¿verdad?

-lo estoy, duele mucho, pero trato de que eso no interfiera en la vida de Alice, suficiente tiene con viajar dos veces al mes para ver a su padre

-¿Por qué no viene él?

-Alice trata lo máximo que puede mantenerlo alejado de mi y él lo acepta -se encogió de hombros -solo quiero que sea feliz ¿sabes algo de él?

-hablé con el hace un mes, dijo que estaba bien en el trabajo, ya sabes como rehuye el tema de sus vida privada, no soy entrometido tampoco...

-Sabes algo de Elizabeth?, había pensado darme una escapada e ir a visitarla, ya sabes como es Carlisle, hace como si estuviera muerta

-Bella, Elizabeth esta bien -suspiró observando a su amiga -sabes que Edward te avisaría si ella tuviera alguna recaida.

-a veces creo que nunca le conocí del todo...

-bueno suficiente de hablar de Cullen , que te parece ir a tomar algo esta noche, tu y yo, como los viejos tiempos

-¿solo una copa?

-las que tu quieras preciosa

Bella le sonrió, por fin una sonrisa sincera en meses

.

.

-Sorprendente -rió Bella al escuchar a Garret

-creelo, aquel hombre simplemente se colgó de la cornisa como si fuera cualquier cosa, era el arquitecto de la obra y aun asi no llevaba casco

-dios mio, que irresponsabilidad ¿como le defendiste?

-no se como puedo defenderlo, esa fue la cuarta vez que le salve el culo, Emmett McCarty es un buen arquitecto, pero poco le importa su vida para arriesgarla así -le dedico una sonrisa -y tu ¿que tal tu trabajo?

-me encanta -tomo de su quinta margarita -adolescentes hormonales, comentarios fuera de tono, parece que he vuelto a ser una joven hormonal -rió divertida -siempre quise hacer lo que hago ahora

-lo se cariño, por eso me alegro mucho por ti

-¿estas establecido en algun lugar? -Garrett negó

-no, pero he pensado en ser tu vecino ¿que te parece?

-¿San diego? Pero si no te gustan las playas

-eso es que no te gusta...

-me encanta pequeño.

-pequeño -sonrio -¿hace cuanto no me llamas asi? Años

-la última vez aun estabamos solteros

-yo siempre soy soltero -los dos rieron

-creo que es hora de irnos -comentó Bella despues de ver que eran pasada la media noche -me he divertido, gracias.

-cuando quieras.

Bella se levanto de el taburete, pero al instante se encogió

-¿nena?

-Dios mio, me duele- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se agarraba fuertemente el vientre

-¿que ocurre Bella? -preguntó preocupado

-no lo se, pero Dios mio como duele -gimio - por favor llevame al hospital ¡duele!

-shh preciosa, estaremos ahi en unos minutos

.

.

-Garrett ...-susurró en un sollozo Bella cuando llegaron a emergencia

-que...-pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio el pantalon blanco manchado de sangre -¿tienes el periodo...? solo es eso

Bella negó

-no creo que...

Ella se desmayó.

.

-ha tenido una hemorragia fuerte, lamentablemente no hemos podido salvar al feto, tenía doce semanas

-¿está embaraza? Ella no sabia... - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-estaba -corrigió -es normal que no lo supiera, hay mujeres que no tienen sintomas al principio, ha pasado algún trauma recientemente? -preguntó

-un divorcio -susurró Garrett observando la puerta donde estaba su amiga

-a veces, el estres causa que el feto no pueda desarrollarse sanamente, no es culpa de la paciente.

-¿como voy a decirselo? -se preguntó el hombre cuando la doctora lo dejo solo. Joder y a Edward.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces se divorció? -preguntó Quil, aquella noche su cliente favorito tenía ganas de hablar, era eso o el alcohol se le estaba haciendo efecto.

-si, hace casi dos meses, ella era perfecta, como una muñeca, era cariñosa siempre pendiente de mí ¿sabes? Ella decía siempre que yo era su vida.

-¿por que se acabó entonces? -preguntó el barman intrigado

-yo la cague, tengo negocios y eso fue más importante que mi familia, descubrí mi error demasiado tarde

-¿como es el matrimonio? ¿es dificil como dicen?

-me case joven, iba a cumplir veintiun años, ella recien habia cumplido la mayoria de edad, los primeros meses vivimos en mi departamento de soltero que tenia aquí, era grande para los dos, contrate a una señora que nos atedía, ella estudiaba y yo trabajaba en la empresa que recien había adquirido, discutimos mucho, habíamos vivido juntos meses antes de casarnos, me había enamorado de la manera que ella cocinaba, la primera vez que comi la comida de Lucy, no me gusto, hice un comentario hiriente que hizo llorar a la pobre señora -sonrió con añoranza -Bella me hizo un berrinche digno de una niña, esa fue la primera vez que no dormí con ella.

-ella suena como si fuera una guerrera en vez de una muñeca

-ella es fuerte, supuestamente siempre era yo el que tenia las ideas mejores, pero era ella la que se encargaba de hacermelas llegar sutilmente que ni me daba cuenta, ella es perfecta

-pero ahora la ha perdido

-Edward asintio cabizbajo.

-sí, la he perdido...

.

.

.

-Debes tranquilizarte -Garrett se limpio una lagrima disimuladamente, su amiga, aquella persona fuerta, estaba destrozada, sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo del ala norte del hospital, él con todo el tacto del mundo le había contado lo que habia pasado; como era de esperar ella se habia echado la culpa. Garrett Pace había escuchado dolido como su amiga había estado tomando desde la navidad pasada, _no podía descansar sin recurrrir a las pastillas_ habia dicho sollozando, su preocupación habia sido su hija, la cual la habia sacado del pozo la primera vez que habian llegado a San Diego, a_hora me tocaba a mí ser la fuerte _se decía, pero ella se castigaba el ser tan debil, al haber caido en aquellos vicios

-siempre soñe en tener un hijo de los dos, fui la culpable de la muerte del último acto de amor que tuvimos ¿que voy hacer? Como se lo dire para que el no me odie - dijo entre sollozos

-primero tienes que recuperarte cariño, debes tranquilizarte y descansar, no puedes hundirte Bells, Alice te necesita, yo te necesito.

Ella le observo con sus ojos cristalinos, antes de socumbir al dolor.

.

.

-Señor Cullen, hay alguien que quiere verle

-¿quien es Kebi?

-no quiere decir su nombre, dice que es importante -Edward frunció el ceño -¿señor?

-digale que pase -contestó mientras se levantaba y se abrochaba su traje.

Un hombre corpulento, de cabello negro rizado y unos impactantes ojos azules le observaba con alegría

-pero mira como has cambiado, ya no eres Edward Fiestero Cullen, ahora solo veo a todo un hombre de negocios.

-lo veo y no lo creo -Edward le observo sorprendido -Emmett McCarty

-¿que hay de nuevo viejo amigo?

Los dos rieron mientras se abrazaban.

.

.

-tu padre me busco, me contó que estabas pasando por un divorcio y que necesitabas un amigo -Edward bufo, mientras tomaba de su cerveza

-Carlisle debería de dejar de meterse en mi vida.

-¿es verdad? ¿te has casado? -el cobrizo asintio

-hace diez años -le observó -con la chica que era mi novia en ese entonces

-si, lo recuerdo, estabas con aquella chica pequeña, Swan creo.

-ella misma, nos divorciamos hace dos meses

-¿que ocurrió?

-lo unico que puede ocurrirle a un matrimonio, la jodi duro y fuerte

Emmett no preguntó.

-entonces he venido en buen momento -sonrio socarronamente -yo, querido amigo, te sacaré del hueco en el que te has metido

Edward sonrió, Emmet McCarty había llegado para quedarse.

.

.

.

Bella suspiró profundamente, había pasado un mes desde ese desagradable accidente, se llevó su mano al vientre mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Observó con nostalgia aquella mansión, los recuerdos le llegaron con una fuerza aplastante; recordó las palabras que Garrett le había dicho antes de subir al avión. _Nena eres fuerte, él tiene derecho a saberlo y tú necesitas esto para poder dejarlo ir, asi que parate frente a el y cuentale la verdad, él tiene el derecho y tu necesitas continuar con tu vida,_ su amigo tenia razón, observó la hoja de solicitud que había en el asiento de a lado, el permiso que debia firmar un Cullen para poder visitar a Elizabeth Masen, ella ya no era una Cullen, eso había quedado claro esa tarde en el psiquiatrico. Salió del coche y observó su vestuario, el vestido azul marino le daba un aire enigmatico al conbinarlo con su melena sexy y aquellos altos zapatos de correitas, caminó con desición y sin pensarlo uso la llave que tenia de esa casa, él nunca se la había pedido.

Bella se congeló ante la imagen que se le presentó, estaban celebrando algo eso estaba claro, hombres y mujeres reían mientras tomaban copas de champagne mientras se escuchaba a The Police de fondo, busco con la mirada a Edward entre el mar de gente, sintió su corazón paralizarse al encontrarlo, Edward Cullen había superado su divorcio, pensó Bella al observarlo sentado con una pelirroja sentada en sus piernas, suspiró profundamente obviando el dolor en el pecho y camino hacia él, la mujer le observo con ojos como platos, mientras se levantaba rapidamente.

-Señora Cullen, lo siento yo no sabía que estaba aquí, su marido...

Bella alzó una mano deteniéndola, estaba claro que esa mujer no sabia que estaban divorciados, eso, si se podía, la enfadó mas todavía

-esta claro que no lo sabías -Edward la miro palido -estamos divorciados señora, pero que estes con él en esas circuntancias, creyendo que aun estamos casados, habla muy bien de usted-dijo con ironía, la mujer tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse.

-Bella, puedo explicartelo...

-necesitamos hablar, te espero en tu despacho, cuando puedas...-la gente observó como salia con dignidad, con un porte que muchas envidiaron

-¿quién es? -preguntó Emmet acercandose

-mi mujer...-espetó Edward antes de dirigirse a su despacho

_Mierda_, penso Emmett.

.

.

Edward la encontró observando los jardines, sus ojos no pudieron contenerse a recorrer su cuerpo, estaba mas delgada, se dio cuenta, pero aun asi eso no evitó que el deseo le recorriera.

-has descuidado los jardines...-comentó Bella sin observarle

-el jardinero viene una vez al mes.

-deberia venir dos, entonces -se giró por fin -hola

-hola -sonrio el cobrizo -¿como estas?

-he estado mejor, He ido a visitar a tu madre -le observó -no me dejaron entrar, parece que tu padre a prohibido mi entrada al no ser ya una Cullen.

-lo siento, me encargare de eso

-tienes que llenar esta solicitud o ir tu y firmar personalmente, quisiera verla antes de irme

-¿has viajado solo para ver a mi madre? -preguntó mientras se servía un whiskie -¿quieres beber algo?

-no, he dejado de tomar -el cobrizo le observó sorprendido -Edward tengo algo muy importante que decirte -el se acercó a ella al ver como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-necesito que me escuches

-¿que ocurre? -dejo el whiskie a un lado -ven sientate -la dirigió suavemente hasta el sofá -¿que ocurre nena? Me estas preocupando

-yo lo siento tanto, no sabes lo que he pasado en este tiempo -sollozó

-cariño -la abrazo besando su cabello -Bella, cielo ¿es Alice?

-¿Alice? No, ella esta bien

-entonces que ocurre Bella, que te tiene en ese estado

-Estaba embarazada...-Edward le observó sorprendido -tenía doce semanas cuando lo perdí -Bella decidió decirlo rapidamente -sucedió hace un mes.

-¿embarazada? Tenías a mi hijo y no me lo dijiste -susurró observandola con dolor -¿por qué Bella? ¿tanto daño te hice?

-¡no! Cuando ocurrió no sabía que estaba en estado, me llevaron a urgencia sin saber cual era la razón de mi dolor, nunca tuve síntomas -sollozó más fuerte -me costo recuperarme, no pude venir antes, tuve varias decaidas despues de la perdida.

-¡oh dios mio! -Edward dejo caer la cabeza en el regazo de Bella y hizo lo que no habia hecho en años, lloro, lloro la perdida, la de su esposa, la de su hija y la de aquel bebe que nunca llegaría a conocer. Bella lloraba silenciosamente a su lado, mientras le consolaba con palabras suaves; pasó varios minutos hasta que Edward se calmó, pero aun así no se levanto de adonde estaba -lo siento tanto

-no te culpes, fue culpa mia, no sabía que estaba embarazada, bebía y tomaba medicina para dormir, eso y el estres y la tristeza.

-Bella, no es tu culpa, si no es mi culpa tampoco es tuya -la observó desde su regazo -eres una excelente madre y si lo hubieras sabido se que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo -toco con delicadeza su vientre -nuestro hijo - dijo con mucho dolor

.

.

-no es necesario, continúa con tu fiesta -dos horas despues Bella se disponía a irse -solo firma la solicitud

-iré contigo, no he visitado en mi madre en mucho tiempo

-como quieras...-Bella salió y se encontro con que la fiesta aun continuaba, salió de ahi sin observar a nadie.

-cuando vuelva, no quiero ver a nadie en mi casa -le espeto a Emmet antes de seguir a Bella.

-voy a ir en mi coche, tu puedes ir en el tuyo -sin tiempo para rechistar Bella se fue, logrando que Edward corriera a su coche para alcanzarla

-mujer, sigue comportandose como una niña - pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía con tristeza

.

.

-ella puede venir cuando quiera, tiene permiso -espetó Edward con frialdad al director de la clinica -no importa lo que diga mi padre, es mi madre y a ella le gusta tener compañía femenina

-por supuesto señor Masen

El exmatrimonio caminaba en silencio hasta la habitación de Elizabeth Masen, la encontraron sentada leyendo un libro. La señora Masen, una mujer acabada por la vida que llevaba les observo con frialdad, Bella recordó la fotografia de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, una belleza. De eso no quedaba nada, solo el recuerdo

-por fin se acordaron de mi

-hola madre -saludo Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama, otorgandole la única silla desocupada a Bella -¿como estás?

-odiando cada dia mas a tu padre -Bella nego divertida, esa respuesta le daba cada vez que su hijo preguntaba, pero Isabella lo sabía, veía amor y tristeza cuando nombraba al patriarca Cullen -¿ha muerto?

-no madre, puedo asegurar que él nos enterrara a todos, ya sabes hierba mala nunca muere -aseguró con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre

-Edward -le reprendió Bella -como estas Elizabeth? -Bella cogió su mano con cariño -¿te tratan bien aquí?

-mejor que en toda mi vida cariño -aseguró, le observó sorprendida -¿donde esta tu sortija? -preguntó

-nos hemos divorciado mamá -contestó Edward al ver la batalla interna que llevaba Bella -ella me dejó como un día lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?

-sucedió por que te has convertido en tu padre -sollozó Elizabeth, sorprendiendolos -nunca quise dejarte con él, pero no me dejó llevarte conmigo.

-¿de que hablas mamá?

Elizabeth miró a su hijo con dolor

-Carlisle te ha mentido todo este tiempo hijo, yo nunca te abandone, él no permitió que te llevara conmigo, como sabes tu hermana era tu gemela, el día que me fui, fue porque estaba cansada de esperarlo en casa y al recibirlo solo recibir frialdad, los negocios consumieron a tu padre, no pude soportarlo y lo deje, cuando él llegó yo estaba lista para irme con ustedes -lagrimas caían por sus mejillas -él dijo que me largara si quería, pero no iba a permitir que me llevara a su hijo, era su heredero, me regaló a mi hija, pero dijo que si se enteraba que me acercaba a ti, me quitaría el derecho de ambos y me quitaria a Vannesa, no podía perderla a ella también, asi que me fui y nunca mire atrás

-no puede ser -gruño Edward, aquel maldito día había resultado ser un infierno -Carlisle es frío, pero no es capaz de hacer eso

-lo hizo, despues de que murió Vannesa, fui en tu busca , ya vez que no acabo bien -gimió -el me interno aquí, probo que estaba loca -le observó -en ese momento no lo estaba, pero pasar diez años encerrada, puede lograr consumirte

-mamá -gimio Edward cayendo de rodillas y abrazandose a la mujer que había odiado injustificadamente -lo siento

-ahora te has convertido en él, has permitido que la mujer que amas y te ama se aleje de ti, de nada valió mi sacrificio.

.

.

Llegó la noche y tuvieron que irse, Bella le besó las mejillas mojadas

-Edward te sacara de aquí Elizabeth, podrás disfrutar de tu vida, Alice te amará -la señora sonrió

-cuidala mucho, es lo unico que queda de mi Vannesa ¿ella es buena?

-es una joven muy buena y se parece mucho a Nesa.

-eso esta bien -observó a su hijo -vas a sacarme ¿verdad?

-tan pronto como pueda -aseguró besando su frente

.

-¿que vas hacer? -pregunto Bella en el estacionamiento

-no lo se...

-Edward, ella ya no puede seguir ahí

-maldita sea Isabella, ya lo se ¿crees que soy tonto? -gritó

-Edward simplemente digo que deberías hablarlo con tu padre, si quieres... yo -pero el grito la paralizó

-¡no te entrometas! Maldita sea ya no eres nada mío para que metas tus narices -Edward se dió cuenta de sus palabras muy tarde y se arrepintió al instante al ver el dolor que le habían causado -Bella yo...

-tienes razón, siento entrometerme.

Bella entró a su coche y no volvió a mirar atrás.

.

.

Algo sonaba, sonaba mucho, Edward gruño frustrado, observó la hora, tres de la mañana, se preocupó, Isabella se había ido en mal estado, se había dormido preocupado, contestó el telefono que había en la mesita de noche con el corazón a mil

-diga -su voz sonaba ronca

-señor Cullen, le llamamos de la clínica Bellevue -la línea quedó en silencio -lo siento mucho, su madre acaba de fallecer, requerimos su presencia ya que el primer contacto no se encuentra disponible, si pudiera...

Pero Edward no pudo escuchar mas. Todo aquello que había estado planeando por la tarde, el querer recuperar el tiempo perdido con su madre, la alegría de ella al saber que iba a salir, todo eso había quedado solo en Sueños rotos.

_Y con ello el capítulo de Elizabeth Masen se dio por finalizado._

* * *

Hola lectores, hoy casi no publico, perdon las faltas de ortografia, hemos tenido problemas con el Word. Como ven es el capitulo mas largo de todos hasta ahora, espero que le gustes, necesitabamos un poquito de drama. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, eso es lo que me motiva a escribir cada semana, aunque cada vez es un poquito mas complicado. Gracias a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos. Espero que me dejen su opinion de este capitulo, eso siempre me alegra. Por ultimo__les doy la_** bienvenida** _a los nuevos lectores.

Nos vemos el miercoles.

**_Deseos y Sueños _**

**_Madame Eliza_**


End file.
